Tu Me Manqué
by DoccubusGirl5eva
Summary: After 4 years of mourning her dead fiancee Bo finds out that her father left her a club. Bo has to help Lauren save said club and discover the secrets hidden from her by her mother and father. Just something that came to me after I say 4x07. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Guys, I know, I'm not done with my other stories but this idea came to me and I had to make use of it. I'm going to finish the stories but I'm just playing it by how my brain works. Tell me what you think.**

It's been a long hard week. With all of the things going on with my mother and trying to get my new life together, I was just stressed to the max and needed a relaxing outlet.

I was riding around downtown, blowing off some steam from the argument with my mom when I spotted a new jazz bar. It wasn't anything fancy compared to the other bars I've seen on this end of town, but it was enough to catch my attention.

Now, aside from the occasional outing with a few coworkers or my best friend, I didn't really get out, I didn't see the point in it anymore. That's what mother was constantly telling me. That I needed to go out and stop worrying about work all of the time. That I needed to live a little before life passes me by. She wasn't completely wrong, being thirty and only having school and work to show for my life wasn't really that exciting. I wasn't always this monotonous person that I am now. Before my fiancée pasted I was very social and charismatic, but when I lost her it was like I lost the better half of myself. It wasn't something that I like to proudly admit but it was true. I had become a shell of my old self.

In the middle of my musing my cell starts to ring, "Dennis." I answer.

"Yo Bo, where you at? Yo moms is going cray over here."

I sigh and pull into a parking spot, "Don't worry Kenz, I just needed to get out."

She huffs, "I'm just worried about you BoBear."

"I know, I know." I rub my forehead in frustration. "Listen, I'm going to relax a little tonight. I'll be home later on. I just need some time to myself."

"I get it, I totes do." she says lowly. "You just be careful."

I chuckle, "Of course. See you later Kenz."

"Later." she says and hangs up the phone.

I was grateful to have a sister like Kenzi. Well technically she wasn't my actual sister, my mom just adopted her when I was in middle a school. She's a few years younger than me but when mother brought her home from the orphanage we clicked right away. We had been through a lot together and I wouldn't ask for anybody else to call my sister, but tonight I needed a break. A break from my mother, a break from Kenzi, and a break from life. I needed an escape and hopefully this jazz bar would help me with that.

There was something about jazz that always relaxed me. The smooth feeling it had going through your ears, coursing through your whole body as if it was your blood. I guess you could say I got my love for jazz from my father. He would always play vinyls of old jazz and blues music when I was growing up. He always said that no matter how you were feeling, if the jazz was right then your problems would melt away. For the most part he was right, but there are some problems that a cup of tea and a few jazz records could fix.

There's always something missing from me, well rather someone. My fiancée was the only woman I had ever seriously been with. Her name was Emily, she was, well she was my Em. She showed me adventure and a love like I couldn't even imagine. Our relationship wasn't always easy, but who's was? We had fights, we'd walk out on each other but we always found our way back. That was until she stormed out one night because she thought I was cheating, I can blame that little lie on her ex girlfriend. I wasn't of course and it hurt my heart that she thought so lowly of me. Words were said and she left. A hour later I got a call from the hospital that she got into a car accident with a drunk driver and was killed on impact. I carry that burden around with me everyday. I didn't get to tell her I was sorry or that I loved her and maybe if would've just let her talk to me and she had let me explain myself she wouldn't have left at all. She would be here with me. Loving me.

I shake the thoughts from my mind and make my way into the bar. I've been to every jazz bar there was Jersey so it was nice to have a change of scenery.

As soon as I walk in I'm enveloped by calmness that only a jazz bar could bring me. My muscles relax and a let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. The place was beautiful. Lowly light, with two candles on every table. There was a stage at the front center with a light system above it and a bar close to the entrance. It was what I expected for a typical jazz bar. What I didn't expect was for the stage to rotate and reveal a beautiful blonde in a green corset with skin toned stockings held up by a black gaudier. She was exquisite.

I walk to the bar and order a whiskey and sip, "Ladies and gentleman, The Sax is proud to present the delectably sweet, Flora." the announcer says over the intercom and the crowd claps.

The woman looks up at scans over the coward with a sexy smirk, "Thank you ladies and gentleman for joining me this evening." she says in a French accent. From the looks of her she doesn't look French, and from the way her American accent laced through a few of her words, you could tell it was an act. A sexy act to say the least. "If you would let me, I would like to sing one of my favorite French songs. This is C'est Si Bon." the crowd cheers lightly, bringing a smile to her face.

She opens her mouth to sing and I am completely captivated.

C'est si bon,  
De partir n'importe où,  
Bras dessus bras dessous,  
En chantant des chansons,  
C'est si bon,  
De se dire des mots doux -  
De petit rien du tout -  
Mais qui en disent long.

She exits the stage while she sings to walk around the floor. Her smile never fades and she touches lightly and a few gentlemen's arms and hair. I'm glued to her as she seemingly glides across the floor, closer and closer to me.

En voyant notre mine ravie  
Les passants dans la rue, nous envient  
C'est si bon,  
De guetter dans ses yeux

The blonde looks at me and stops when she gets to me, my breath catches in my throat as she caresses my hair. I close my eyes and sigh as her fingers linger on my face. When I look up into her eyes I am left dumbfounded by how beautiful she actually was, and those eyes. God, I've never seen brown eyes so beautiful in my life. She pecks the side of my lips and takes her leave back to the stage, smirk firmly set in place. I instantly miss the contact, along with the sight of her beautiful brown eyes. Since Emily I've never entertained the thoughts I was entertaining for this strange blonde.

Un espoir merveilleux  
Qui donne le frisson

C'est si bon  
Ces petit's sensations  
ça vaut mieux qu'un million.  
C'est tell'ment, tell'ment bon

Voilà C'est bon  
Les passants dans la rue  
Bras dessus bras dessous  
En chantant des chansons  
Quel espoir merveilleux  
Uummm - C'est bon.

Je cherche un millionnaire  
Avec des grands "Cadillac car"  
"Mink coats" - Des bijoux  
Jusqu'au cou, tu sais?

C'est bon  
Cette petit' sensation  
Ou peut-être quelqu'un  
avec un petit yacht, no?

She smirks in a way that makes you think she knows something you don't as she makes her way back to the stage. If there was one word to describe her it was riveting. I can only tell a few words in what she is saying but all I knew was I didn't want her to stop. I never knew I would find French so attractive, but for her, my god she could talk for days with that accent and I wouldn't give a damn if anything else happened around me.

Aahhh C'est bon  
C'est bon, C'est bon  
Vous savez bien que j'attendrai  
quelqu'un qui pourrait m'apporter  
beaucoup de "loot."

Ce soir?, Demain?, La semaine prochain ?  
N'importe quand.  
Uummm - C'est bon - si bon  
Il sera très - crazy, no?  
Voilà, c'est tell'ment bon !

The blonde ends her song with a curtesy and exits the stage. But in my eyes she is still there, looking at me with that sexy smirk, singing only for me.

I was so lost in my fantasy that I didn't hear the bartender come up behind me and refill my drink,"She great isn't she?" the bartender asks with a small smile.

I turn around to face him in a haze, "Um, who is she?"

He smiles knowingly, "Well, her stage name is Flora but judging by her best friend her real name is Lauren."

Looking back were she once stood my hand traces were she had kissed me and I whisper to myself, "Lauren."


	2. Chapter 2

The next night I decided to go back to The Sax in hopes of seeing Lauren again. I'm not sure why this woman was affecting me in such a way but it was a slightly welcomed change.

"Bodacious, whatcha doin girl?" Kenzi asks and flops down on my bed.

I sigh an look over the three outfits I had laid out, "I'm not sure what to wear." I huff.

Kenzi chuckles, "Who ya gettin all dolled up for? You got a hot date or something?" she asks, opening a bag of chips.

Picking up the black dress that hugged my body in all the right places, I turn and examine it in the mirror. It stopped just above my knee and had a low cut front, just like I liked them, "Not a date Kenzi." I turn in every angle, the dress pressed up against me.

"Well, for this 'non-date'," she puts up her air quotations and picks up a dress, "I suggest you wear this one." She says and hands me the black cocktail dress with dark blue accents throughout it.

"Hmm, I don't know about that one Kenz." I sigh and really look at it. "It makes my hips look monster truck huge."

My sister laughs and stuffs a handful of chips in her mouth, "Listen BoBo, the only reason you think your hips look big is because you're crazy loco. This is the best dress you have in your closet." She wasn't entirely wrong, this was a lot like the one I had been testing in the mirror expect it was one sleeved.

I sigh again and run a hand through my hair and groan, "I hate being a girl."

"Just put the damn dress on so you can get out of here." she chuckles and makes her way to the door. "By the way your mom wants yo ass stop by her place."

I strip off my shirt and pants, "She can wait."

"She said it was important." I ignore her and continue to get dressed, "Alright, don't say I didn't warn you." she says in a high-pitched singing voice.

It'll all be alright, hopefully Lauren was performing again tonight. Even more so, hopefully she would notice me again. Maybe I could talk to her for a little bit, get to know her some. I was actually tired of not having anyone besides Kenzi and my mom to talk to. Now, don't get me wrong, I loved talking to Kenzi, she always seemed to know exactly what to say to help me through any situation I had gotten myself into. My mother was a completely different story, which is why I got into so many arguments with her. Still, I loved them both more than my own life. I was just starting to feel like I needed to start going forward again. It's been three years since Em and I knew she would probably kick my ass if she knew I was just sitting around working and coming home. Realizing that, I pull the dress on and head to bathroom to fix my hair and make up. I would start to love again if it killed me.

When I get to The Sax I am once again enveloped by calmness. There's a small jazz group performing _Moon River, _wow, I haven't heard this song in years. It was my favorite song. My dad would put the record on and twirl me slowly around the living room. Mom always said that I should be sleeping because of school, but dad always said there wasn't a time when jazz couldn't be enjoyed. I miss him. He had such a wonderful look at life that I now admirer greatly.

"Hello again." the bartender says with a smile as I approach the bar.

I return the smile, "Hi."

He chuckles and places a glass on the countertop, "Whiskey?"

"Yes please."

While he fits my whiskey I mute all of my senses except my hearing, letting all of the memories of my father wash over me. It brings me a happy and sad feeling.

"Two drifters, off to see the world, there's such a lot of world to see." I sing along with the song as a single tear slides down my cheek. My god how I missed my father. That was another hole the was in my heart. My foundation to who I was today wasn't here anymore either, and that in itself was enough to make me cry.

"You okay?" the bartender asks when he notices my face.

I give him a sad smile and nod, "Just reminiscing that's all." I pick up the whiskey and sip it. "What's your name since I'll probably become a regular here?"

"Dyson." he says and holds out his hand for me to take it.

"Well Dyson, I'm Bo." I shake his hand once and turn back around to the stage.

"She getting ready in back." I hear a woman say but I keep my attention on the stage.

"Great, what song is she doing tonight?" Dyson asks her.

She huffs, "Sorry scruffy, you'll have to wait until showtime."

I turn to the stranger and smile, she was pretty. Blonde hair and blue eyes, a little taller than me. She seemed nice from the friendly banter she had going on with the bartender.

Her eyes settle on me as she scans around the room, "Who's the new chick? Haven't seen her around her before." she asks Dyson.

I turn around to face him with a shy smile, "Tamsin, this is Bo. Her first night here was yesterday and I guess she liked us so much she had to come back."

Tamsin nods, "So you saw the French act?" I look down at my glass and nod, "Well...how'd you like it?"

"I, um..." I stammer and chuckle nervously under her intense gaze.

"Well come on, spit it out woman."

"I loved it." I say with a smile. "I've always adored Eartha Kitt and hearing Flora sing it was lovely."

Tamsin looks at me skeptical and scoots over a few seats until she is sitting right next to me, "You a jazz girl?"

I nod with a proud smile, "Since before I was born. It was my dad's favorite."

She sips her beer, "Who's your dad?"

"Sam Dennis."

Tamsin nearly spits out her beer, "No shit!" she says and slaps my arm. "Sam Fucking Dennis is your pops?!" I nod and she looks at Dyson with wide eyes. "Dude, your dad helped put this place together before he passed. I'm sorry about that by the way." she says the last part softly.

"Thank you. I remember him telling me about a new club but I didn't realize he meant this one." I chuckle and motion to my surroundings.

Tamsin gasps and looks from Dyson to me,"You know what this means right?"

I shake my head and look at Dyson, who is wearing the same confused face as me, "No I don't know."

"Dude! This means you're co-owner of this sweet ass joint!" she says and stands up from her stool. "Wait until Lauren hears!" and with that she takes off towards the stage.

"Um..." I look at Dyson in confusion, "What just happened?"

Dyson holds up his hands and starts to walk way, "You've got me."

This was weird. How come mom never told me about this? Did she even know about it? Maybe that's what she ended to talk to me about. I should probably call her.

Just as I pull out my phone the announcer comes on, "Ladies and Gentle welcome to The Sax. Tonight our lovely Flora will be singing one of our personal favorites, Le Ballet."

_a t'arrive sans crier gare_

_Au milieu d'une heure incolore  
Un geste, une odeur, un regard  
Qui comme dchire ton dcor_

Tout coup ce coeur qui t'avait presque oubli  
Se pointe ta porte et se remet cogner  
Attention, le ballet va commencer

The lights turn from a regular spotlight to red one. Just like last time the stage rotates and reveals her. Her blonde hair cascading down her left shoulder. She was dressed in a lace black dress, long sleeves and went down to her feet. I briefly wonder if ever time I see her my breathe was going to get stuck in my throat and my heart as going to pound so hard I thought it would implode right on the spot. I'm not sure where this woman came from all I knew is that I wanted to be wherever she was going.

_Tu comprends pas trop c'qui t'arrive  
Tu crois d'abord une erreur  
Tu l'vites et lui te devine  
Entre le dsir et la peur_

Tu t'entends lui dire des phrases sans aucun sens  
Qu'importe les mots n'ont plus la moindre importance  
Car le ballet a commenc

Il met ses plus beaux atouts et du miel sur sa voix  
Toi tu te fais velours et tes bijoux brillent sur toi  
Il te dit pomes et rves de lointains voyages  
Tu rponds Florence, peinture, impeccables images

I was so busy watching Lauren, or Flora, whoever she was, that I didn't see Tamsin slide back next to me. All that mattered right now was Lauren.

Just like last night she exits the stage to walk around on the floor, except this time she locks eyes with me. "Oh god." I whisper to myself as I watch her stalk over to me, her hips moving sensually as she did. She was too perfect.

When she stops in front of me, still singing, she gives me the once over before sitting in my lap. I swallow and try to keep my breathing at a normal pace. What was she doing? Did Tamsin put her up to this? Was she doing it because she knew who I was now? I didn't even know who I was until a few minutes ago! This was all very confusing.

Confusion and questions put aside I was enjoying the feeling of her body pressed to mine. She didn't stay focused on me too much during her song but used me as a seat. I was guessing she did this often?

_Dames et cavaliers, avancez_

Un coup d'oeil son dos, ses hanches, quand s'efface le galantin  
Un regard quand elle se penche et laisse deviner un sein  
Elle sait dej ses mains, les contours de sa bouche  
Le cambr de ses reins, qu'elle a not en douce

Car le ballet va s'animer

Il a su les codes et donn les bons mots de passe  
Encore un peu d'alcool et que tombent les cuirasses  
Livres les cls des corps enfin les peaux s'embrassent  
Et le temps s'arrte tant que dure la grce

Car le ballet, est bientt termin  
Et la vraie vie, va commencer  
Et oui la vraie vie

As the song ends she runs her fingers through my hair, still looking out at the crowd. "She's doing it on purpose." I think to myself and reach for my whiskey, which I quickly discovered Tamsin had drank. She just shrugs and nods towards Lauren who no longer has a spotlight or microphone in her hand. She just sits in my lap playing in my hair and studying my face. It was a look I was all to familiar with, Emily would give me that look on a daily basis and it always made me laugh, but right now I couldn't laugh. Hell, I could barely breath.

"What do you want with my club?" she asks harshly, though a smile was still plastered on her face.

I look at her dumbfounded, "Ex-excuse me?"

She scoffs and flips her hair over her shoulder, "Damn right excuse you. Who the hell do you think you are? Are you trying to take the club away from me? What are you doing here? Who the hell are you?"

"Chill Lo." Tamsin says softly.

Lauren listens to her and takes a few deep breaths, "Well, who are and what are you doing here?"

I look from Lauren to Tamsin and back to Lauren, "Um, I'm sorry if I've cause any trouble but that wasn't my intention. I came here last night because I noticed a new Jazz club. I've been to every other jazz bar there is in Jersey, so when I saw a new one I decided to see what it was about." I sigh and run a hand through my hair, "This is the second time I've stepped foot in hear and the first I've heard anything about my father owning half of it." I stare into those brown eyes, that I would willing drown in, pleading for her to believe me for what seems like for hours.

"Sammy was your dad?" she finally asks, showing a genuine smile.

I nod, "He was."

"Lo, she's the co-owner now. You do know that right?"

Lauren stands up from my lap and holds out her hand to me, completely ignoring Tamsin's statement, "I am Lauren Lewis, or as the customers know me as, Flora. It's nice to meet you."

I smile widely and shake her hand. There's a certain warmth in her touch that I just can't place but when she pulls away I instantly miss the contact. "Well, I am Bo Dennis, or as my office know me, Wicked Witch of the Bo." I chuckle and so does she.

"Okay Bo, did Mary tell you about any of this? About your fathers business?" I shake my head. "Well, before we focus on co-ownership or anything like that I need you to talk to her. She can tell you more than I can." she says sadly.

"Lauren I'm not trying to take your club away from you." I laugh nervously.

Her eyes widen in shock, "You're not?"

I shake my head, "I just wondered in here looking to relax not to take it away from you. I have more than enough on my plate as it is. Like I said, I didn't even know this was here until last night."

Lauren's mood seems to lightly and she sighs heavily, "Thank goodness, I've been running this place for four years. I wasn't going to give it up without a fight."

"From the way you hold yourself I would expect nothing less." I say with a smile and I get lost in her eyes again. I felt like I was being pulled to her. Like I was meant to me looking into those eyes for the rest of my life. She seemed to feel it too and took a step back into my personal space.

"Who are you?" she whispers, more to herself than to me. I was wondering the same about her.

"Well, your you two are done with the eye sex..." Tamsin says, interrupting Lauren and I's stare off. "I'm gonna go and check on D-man."

"It was nice meeting you!" I yell after her and watch as she hops over the bar and walks through the doors into the kitchen.

"Yeah yeah yeah." she waves me off making me chuckle softly.

When I turn back towards Lauren I find her hungrily eyeing me. Now that's something I defiantly haven't seen in a long time.

"Can I buy you a drink?" I ask with a smirk when she blushes, realizing I caught her admiring my body.

She simply nods and sits down next to me and smiles warmly, "I would love that."

**A/N: The song I used is ****_Le Ballet by Celine Dion. _****It's a nice jazz song and was listening to it while I was writing. The english lyrics will pretty much explain why I chose to set this scene up like I did. Well, leave reviews and stuff. I'm not sure were this is going, I'm going with the flow.**


	3. Chapter 3

There was so much that I needed to know. Who is Lauren Lewis? How did she know my father? Why didn't my mother tell me that my father helped open a jazz bar? And those where just the main ones. I just want answers because I was already smitten with this woman and I need to know more, but she isn't saying anything. So, I decide to finally go to my mother's house. She would probably give me the answers I need.

"Kenzi you coming?" I ask once I'm dressed and downstairs.

She looks up from her fashion magazine, "What?"

I chuckle, "I said are you coming?"

"Sure, where we going?" she asks sitting the magazine down and walking over to me.

"My mom's."

She smirks, "Finally gonna have that talk with her?" I nod, "About your dad and all that?" I nod again, "You think she's gonna give you the answers you need?" I shrug and grab my keys. "Okay this silent thing, ain't gonna work for the Kenzinator okay? So say words yo."

I laugh, "She'll answer my questions Kenz, and after we are done there in going to take you to go see the bar. It's beautiful."

"As long as you're buying drinks I'm in babe." she says and slaps my ass, "Now let's get this show on the road! Move it move it move it!"

When we get to my mothers as expected she was ready to answer all of my questions. "This is why I've been trying to get you to come and see me." she chuckles and motions for us to sit down with her. "Bo, your father was going to tell you all of this before he passed. He wanted to be the one to tell you because it was partly a present for you, but he never go the chance." she sighs sadly. "I actually didn't know about it until a few months ago when I got the papers from the lawyers about transferring the property of to you. They are still sitting in my office actually. Anyway, a few years before your father passed he met this woman, Lauren, at some jazz bar. He said that she was performing at some low end, low budget club and she deserved a better shot." Mom laughs as she remembers, "He said that and I quote 'With legs like those she should at least have a bigger stage.'" the pulls a chuckle from Kenzi and I because that's something my father would say. It was nice to know that he and my mother could talk about who they found attractive and still trust that neither of then would break their vows. "So he talked to Lauren and said he could give her a better opportunity. Co-owning a jazz club. As you can imagine she was skeptical. She thought he was being a pervy old guy, but me going in there with him one day settled that completely. So she took him up on the offer and it's been going strong ever since." she smiles proudly and takes a sip of her sweet tea.

"But why didn't he tell me? Why are you waiting until now to tell me?" I ask, still confused on that one little snippet.

"Yeah Mama A, I thought you told yo girls everything."

Mom laughs at Kenzi, "Well, after Emily I figured Bo just wanted to focus on her for a while. I thought she wanted to focus on getting her life back together before she started anything new."

I stare at my hands sadly, "That was four years ago mom."

"That may be true but sometimes you act like she died yesterday." She places her hand on my knee, "I just want to see you happy again pumpkin, and you know Em would say the same."

I nod. She was right, mom was usually always right. Emily would tan my ass if she knew that I was wasting my life sulking over something I had no control over. Hell, Kenzi does it everyday.

"Now, what do you say you bring those papers to Lauren and you two talk shop?" mom smiles and stands. "Plus she's a real looker, just like you like em."

I roll my eyes and stand with my mother, "You and Kenzi are going to be the death of me with this 'get back out there' shit." I say with a chuckle.

"We do no such thing." they say in unison and start laughing as I roll my eyes.

After mom gives me the papers and we finish catching up I take Kenzi over to the bar. It wasn't too late but I knew Lauren would be going on soon.

"Wait until you see her Kenz." I gush as we approach the bar. "Hey Dyson."

"Bo, hey, who's your friend?" he asks and nods to Kenzi.

"I would be the one and only single best friend, who I'm sure Bo-Bear has mentioned once or twice." Kenzi says and flutters her eyelashes.

"She actually hasn't said anything about you, but that's probably because she was too busy staring at Lauren." he chuckles and shakes his head as he cleans another glass.

Kenzi elbows me, "Why didn't you tell me about the hot man candy?"

"Because, that hot man candy is spoken for." I say with a smirk and point behind her. Dyson was snuggled up with a good looking dark man, they were laughing and flirting with each other. I really hadn't noticed the two men until just now.

"Dammit. The good looking ones are always gay." Kenzi huffs and flags Dyson down to take her order.

The man follows him and sits next to me, "Hey lil mama, you must be Bo. I'm Hale." he holds out his hand with a charming smile. "Dyson was telling me about you."

I shake his hand and smile, "It's nice to meet you too Hale."

Kenzi slams down a shot and groans, "Why do both of you have to be hot and gay?" she complains. "Mama needs to get laid."

Hale chuckles, "Sorry lil lady, I'm in a happily committed relationship." he smiles sweetly at Dyson who returns the same smile and slides a whiskey to me. "But I will pay for your drinks tonight."

"And with that I am not sad anymore." Kenzi says and turns back to Dyson, ordering another drink.

"So Bo..." he starts.

I chuckle, "So Hale..."

"You seem to be very taken with this place and a certain blonde hottie if Dyson tells me right." he nudges me with his elbow playfully.

"You could say that." I say with a smirk as I sip my whiskey. "But if we were talking hypothetically I'd say that I am very taken with a certain blonde hottie."

"What blonde hottie?" I hear a sultry familiar voice say behind me, causing me to turn around.

Of course it was Lauren standing behind me, looking as delicious as she every did in a black cocktail dress and I didn't hide my open staring. "You know the jazz singer type." I say nonchalantly and shrug. "You wouldn't know her."

"Bo babe, please, you have to taste this drink!" Kenzi says and pushes my shoulder, already tipsy. "It's like a firecracker..." she stops when she lays eyes on Lauren. "Well, hello tall tan and gorgeous. You must be the Lauren that has my besties nickers in a twist."

"Kenzi!" I hiss and elbow her side.

She just shrugs and pushes the drink to me, "Come on, just a sip."

"No go away." I chuckle and turn my attention back to Lauren. "Are you not performing tonight?"

Lauren shakes her head and smiles, "Not tonight, your mother called and told me you were coming to talk to me."

"I was going to try to enjoy my night a little before we talked shop, maybe even wait until tomorrow afternoon." I say as I look over the rim of my glass.

She smirks and takes the glass from me, finishing off the last few gulps at once, "Dance with me." she says and holds out her hand.

I chuckle, "I can't dance Lauren, I have two left feet."

"Well it looks like your about to learn." she says and holds out her hand. I look from her hand to her smirking face and back. "Come on. I don't bite...hard." she says lowly and I give a shiver.

"Go on Bo, you heard the woman." Hale says encouragingly with a playful wink.

I bite my lip and take her hand, "Fine, but if I make a fool of myself it's all your fault."

I let Lauren lead me to the dance floor, "I won't be to elaborate." she smirks and starts to sway from side to side, one hand on the small of my back and the other holding my hand.

For some reason I found my heart beating faster than normal as she pressed my body into hers. "Um, I um, I bet you're glad to have a day off." I stammer as Lauren studies my face intently.

"I actually like performing but I decided I could use a break tonight." I smile and nod nervously, "You are beautiful." Lauren whispers, her eyes glued on my face.

I roll my eyes and blush slightly, "Coming from the woman who is making me feel like my hearts going to explode."

Her smirk still planted on her face , she brushes some hair out of my face, "I'm not lying, and I hope you don't mind when I say that I've wanted to kiss you since the first time I saw you."

I finally look into her beautiful eyes and sigh. How was she having such an effect on me? I feel like a bloody teenager again.

"I wouldn't be opposed to that." I whisper and lean in slightly, waiting for her to the same.

"Good." she whispers and brushes her lips lightly against mine.

I become putty in her hands just as Kenzi yells my name, "Bo help!" Dammit, always a cockblock. "He's stealing my drink Bo, help!"

"Ignore her." Lauren says and kisses my neck when I turn to face Kenzi, who is trying to get her half empty glass away from Dyson. I almost melt into a puddle right there but Lauren's firm grip at the small of my back was keeping me up and standing.

"Bo!" Kenzi yells and I hear a few customers groan and look in her direction.

I turn back to Lauren and look into her dark, desire ridden eyes and kiss her cheek, "As much as I want to continue this, and believe me that's a lot, I need to get her home." I smile apologetically. "But I'll see you tomorrow?"

Lauren sighs and lets me go, "See you tomorrow."

**To be continued?**

**_A/N: I seriously don't know where this is going lol. If you have any suggestions or requests, ya know, just lay em on me. _**


	4. Chapter 4

I rush out of my office looking at my watch, damn, I'm ten minutes late. "Looks like I'll have to go in this." I sighs to myself and look down at my grey pants suit. It wasn't that's this outfit wasn't cute or anything, it's really sexy but business-like at the same time. The problem with it was that I was supposed to go to The Sax tonight and watch Lauren preform. She would be on in about ten minutes and it takes fifteen to get from the courthouse to the club. "Dammit." I swear and hurry to my car. I hope she doesn't think I'm ditching her. Well, she didn't know that I was coming but still.

Okay, so five minutes isn't a big deal to most people but to me it is. I'm always at least ten minutes early so five minutes late to me was like fifteen.

My cell starts to blare in the passenger seat as I pull out of the parking garage, "Dennis speaking."

"BoBo are you coming to get me?" Kenzi asks.

I groan, "Kenzi I'm just now leaving work, I don't have time. I'm already going to be late."

I hear her smacking on whatever food she is and whines, "So you aren't comin to get me?"

"No Kenzi I'm not. I'll see you when I get home."

"Alright Bodacious, tell the boys I said hey."

I smile, Dyson and Hale seemed to really hit it off with Kenzi while we were there. They were all silly and quirky so it was no wonder that they got along so well. "I'll tell them Kenz. See you later."

"Later. Byeeee." she squeals before hanging up.

I toss the phone back in the passenger seat and shake my head. That girl has some serious issues.

"Bo! Hey!" Hale greets me with a hug as I walk into the bar.

I hug him back, "Hey Hale, how are you today?"

He shrugs, "I'm alright, D is acting like the ass that he is and decides to ruin my day with his jealousy BS."

"Awe, I'm sure you guys will smooth it over." I smile and kiss his cheek.

"Yo gurl is here tonight. She just went on break but she'll be out again soon."

I beam, "Great, I'll just go get a drink." I say and pat his shoulder as I pass him.

"Well well well, if it isn't the infamous Bo." Tamsin I believe her name is, says as I take my usual spot at the bar.

"Tamsin right?" I check and she nods. "How are you?"

She shrugs, "Eeh. Dyson's in a shit mood cause Hale was talking to some dude."

I shake my head and chuckle, "Hale was just telling me something like that."

Just as Dyson walks up Tamsin says,"If you ask me I'd say he's on his man periods as of late." not knowing that Dyson was standing right behind her.

"You know Tamsin if you want to shit talk out of that asshole in your face you should do it while the person is in front of you." Dyson bites back angrily.

"You need to get the stick out of your ass then." she says and walks away towards where the dressing room was. I wonder when Lauren was going on.

"Hey Dyson." I say shyly, not wanted to get my head chewed off like Tamsin just had.

"Hey Bo, I'll get you your whiskey."

I tap the bar top with my fingertips, "Actually, can I get a Georgia Peach? I need something sweet tonight."

Dyson smirks, "I'm sure that's not the actual sweet thing you want, but I'll get it for you anyways."

My face blushes slightly as he refers to a certain blonde that has been in my every thought. No woman or man was ever broken down my defenses and gotten under my skin so quickly. Even Emily didn't have this strong of an effect on me when we first met. It was the exact opposite actually. Upon admitting this to myself I feel bad slightly. My feelings for Em where always strong, I've loved her but what I was feeling right now was nothing like what I ever felt for her. What surprised me even more is that I barely knew Lauren, I haven't even had a full blown date or conversation with her. So how in the bloody hell is she making me feel so damn strongly. Ugh, this was so frustrating.

"Here you go Bo." Dyson says with a smile. "The first one is on the house." he says with a wink.

Hale comes up next to me and Dyson's smile falls slightly, "Babe, can you get me a beer, please?"

Dyson scoffs, "Why don't you ask your good buddy Johnny to go and get you a fucking beer."

"D, we already talked about this. You have to control your jealous." Hale says calmly.

"I'll control my jealously when you show me I have no reason to be jealous, idiot." Dyson spits and throws his towel down on the bar top before storming off.

"Shit." Hale swears and goes after him, leaving me by myself at the bar.

That was going to one hell of a fight and even better make up sex. Those two were too cute for words. If you'd look at them you'd think they were best friends but if you really looked you'd know that they weren't. You could tell by their flirty glances or their random touches that it was more than a friendship.

From my understanding, Hale was an architect and well Dyson worked at the club. Two completely different jobs and two completely different people. Dyson was slightly controlling and acted on his emotions. While Hale was laid back and logical. The perfect combination for a relationship in my eyes.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome back to the stage Flora singing, _Fever_."

Oh god I love this song.

The song starts and a spot light is shown at the edge of the stage where a long, cream colored leg pops out sensually. "Oh, woo, oh. You give me fever...fever oh, ooh, hoo, oh." Slowly the legs runs up to a seemingly naked hip before revealing a striking Lauren. Dressed in a skin tight black dress with a slit all the way up to her hip, she sensually slides from behind the wall and glides to center stage to a microphone stand, walking with the beat of the music. If someone ever said there was ever a creature more beautiful than Lauren...god I wouldn't believe it. Ever.

_You give me fever_

_Fever in the morning fever_

_Fever when it's late at night _

_You give me fever _

_Fever when you kiss me_

_Fever when you hold me tight_

_You give me fever_

_Fever in the evening _

_Fever all through the night_

_You give me fever, yeah_

_Fever when you're with me_

_Fever when you love me_

Lauren runs her hands up her lean curvy body and through her curly blonde hair, looking out at the crowd with a heated glance. Good god, someone get me a bucket of ice. If this were a cartoon is be one of those dogs that hop up on the table howling and whistling while pounding my foot on the bar top, my eyes and heart beating out of my body. The whole nine yards.

_He's so sweet_

_He's so good to me_

_He's so intelligent_

_He's so confident _

_My baby so damn sexy_

_My baby put the fever on me _

_My baby knows just what to do_

_You got be boiling past one hundred and two_

_You give me fever _

She starts to sway her hips and walk off of the stage, winking and smiling at a few people, sliding up against them sensually. I feel a gust of jealousy punch me in the gut as she seems to stop at every other person that isn't me.

_Never know how much I love ya_

_Never know how much I care_

_When you put your arms around me _

_I get a fever that's so had to bare_

_You give me fever_

_When ya kiss me and fever when ya hold me tight_

_You give me fever _

_In the mornin and fever all through the night_

_My baby so damn sexy_

_My baby puts the fever on me_

_My baby knows just what to do_

_And got me boilin past one hundred and two_

_Give me fever _

_Ooh_

She sways with a couple who was dancing closely together before continuing her walk through the room smiling.

_Everybody's got the fever_

_that is something you all know_

_Fever isn't such a more thang_

_Fever started long ago_

Her eyes lock on mine and it's like someone has stolen the breath out of my lungs and the beat from my heart. Now I was feeling like I was actually getting a fever as beads of sweat formed at the small of my back.

As she approaches me with those delicious legs she continues her singing, spreading my legs to stand in between them while running her hands through my hair and over the front of my dress shirt.

_Romeo loved Juliet_

_And Juliet felt the same_

_When he out his arms around her _

_He said Julie baby you're my flame_

Turns around and slides down my body slowly as she sings her next lines.

_Thou give me fever_

She slides back up and hovers above my lips, her back still to me.

_When we kisseth_

_A fever with the flaming youth_

Her hand runs up her body and through her hair.

_Fever I'm on fire _

_Fever yeah, I burn forsooth_

Lauren looks back at me with a knowing smirk and wink, making her way back up to the stage.

_Captain Smith and Pocahontas _

_Had a very mad affair_

_When a daddy tried to kill him_

_She said Daddy oh don't you dare_

_He gives me fever_

_With his kisses_

_Fever when he holds me tight _

_Fever_

_I'm his Mrs._

_And Daddy won't you treat him right_

Finally back up at the stage, Lauren stands at the microphone stand, her hands running slowly up the stand or her body as her song comes to a close.

_Now that you've listened to my story_

_Here's a point that I have made_

_Chicks were born to give ya fever_

_Be it Fahrenheit or centigrade_

_They give ya fever_

_When ya kiss em_

_Fever if you live and learn_

_Fever until you sizzle_

_What a lovely way to burn_

_What a lovely way to burn_

_What a lovely way to born_

_What a lovely way to..._

_Burrrrn_

_Fever_

She winks and the spot light shuts off and the music fades out.

"Wow." I murmur to myself, nearly being chocked by the cloud of lust Lauren had encrypted around me. God it's hot in here. Uncomfortably hot actually.

Tamsin, whom I didn't even realize had come back to the bar, starts to laugh uncontrollably. "I don't see why you two haven't jumped each other yet." she breathes out through her laughs while doubling over. "Really, how are neither of you pregnant yet from all that eye sex?" she asks as she catches her breath, chuckling a bit more.

I grab my drink and take a big gulp of the icey beverage to cool me down. Which doesn't work at all. This was absolutely ridiculous. I felt like I was literally thrown into the top of a hot sauna.

Air. I needed air.

"Where ya goin lover girl?" Tamsin asks as she take a sip of her beer.

"I need some air." I say as I walk briskly out of the club door.

Leaning against the brick wall I take a few deep breaths as the cool summer night air brushes against my skin like feather light kisses.

Once my breathing is back to normal I sigh heavily. God that was hot. Better yet, Lauren was hot. Those long legs on display and walking around was like a fantasy come true. It was like she literally stepped out of a Vogue magazine. I've never wanted someone so much in my life, and it wasn't so much as the physical. I was drawn to Lauren in more ways than sexual. If it that wasn't the case I would've stopped coming to the club long before now. Anytime I did think of someone in a sexual way I would abruptly stop talking to them. It made me feel like I was cheating on Emily. But this time, oh my, this time was so much different than the others. Emily wasn't even on my mind while Lauren was performing. Instead I was thinking of Lauren in my bed, wrapped up in my burgundy sheets with that sexy smirk in her face. Or Lauren pressed up against a wall somewhere in my apartment. Anything that I could do with Lauren was coursing through my mind, through my veins. I had to have her or I would explode.

"Bo?" I hear a small voice approach me with caution, I didn't need to open my eyes to know exactly who it was. I could feel her. "Bo? Are you alright?" she asks, her voice laced with smugness and concern.

I sigh heavily and lift my head to look at her, "Yeah, I'll be fine." To my surprise she was in a simple v-neck and faded shorts paired with some white converse. I thought she looked adorable. "You off work?"

She looks down causing her hair to curtain her face, "Um, yeah. I did my spot then was going to come and talk to you about those papers your mom gave you but Tamsin said you stepped out for air."

"Oh, um, yeah, they are in my car." I point behind me. "I'll go and get them."

Just as I start to walk away she grabs my wrists, "Actually, do you want to go grab a bite to eat...or something..with me?" she smiles shyly. It seemed as if Flora was indeed a different person than Lauren. Flora was confident, aggressive. Lauren was quiet and shy. Or so it seemed. "I mean you do to...if you um...don't want to."

"No, I'd love to." I smile and take a few steps towards her. "There's a dinner not too far from here, you could ride with me and I can bring you back to get your car when we are done."

She nods with a smile, "Okay that sounds like a plan."

My smile gets wider, if that was even possible at this point and I motion towards my car, "After you."

When we get to the diner Lauren and I slide into a booth, "Um, you can order what you want. It's on me." I say nervously.

"Bo I can't ask you to do that."

"You're not asking I'm offering." I smile and shrug. "Plus, Paula gives me a special discount."

As if on cue I hear, "Bo!" being yelled behind me.

"And that would be Paula." I tell Lauren with a laugh and then turn to were the noise came from.

Paula was from Texas, she was the typical Texan grandmother type. She was round and short with big grey hair and ruby red lipstick. I started coming here when I was in college to study and she's adopted me as her second daughter since then.

"Bo, darlin where on earth have you been?" she asks as she approaches us.

I get up from the booth and get pulled into a bone crushing hug, "Hey Pauls. I'm sorry I haven't been by, I've been busy with work."

She lets me go and looks at me from arms length, "I swear every time I see you you get more and more beautiful." she shakes her head and looks at Lauren. "Hello there, I'm Paula Jenkins. The owner of this fine establishment." she introduces herself with an inviting smile.

Lauren chuckles and holds out her hand, "I'm Lauren, it's very nice to meet you. I haven't ever been to this diner but I love it already." she smiles her charming smile and I find myself melting as I sit back down in the booth.

"Oh darlin, any friend of Bo's is a friend of mine." Paula directs her attention back to me and winks, "Everything's on the house, my little Bo hasn't been in here in a while."

"Pauls you don't have to do that."

She waves me off and kisses the top of my head, causing me to blush as Lauren smiles warmly at me, "You know your like another daughter to me darlin', don't worry about it. Bridgette will take y'all's order when y'all are ready."

"Thanks Paula." Lauren says as she walks back to the counter.

I smile as I watch Paula disappear into the kitchen before turning to Lauren, "When I was in college I would come here to study because all of the diners close to campus were always packed. Her daughter is in the army and apparently I remind Paula of her so..." I shrug. "It's like my home away from home here."

For a second Lauren just studies me with a peaceful smile on her face. What was she thinking? "You know, I have to say, I am more taken with you than I should be. I mean I barely know anything about you besides who your parents are and that you're devastatingly beautiful." she blushes lightly and looks down at her fidgeting fingers, "I'm sorry. I'm um...I'm never really this open with people." she confesses.

I still her hands and give them a light squeeze while looking into her golden eyes, "It's okay, I know what you mean."

She smiles and takes her hand from under mine to trace her fingers lightly over my knuckles, "It's like there's this pull to you and I don't know how to explain it Bo."

A small smile plays across my lips, it was nice to know I wasn't the only one feeling like this. "Hey BoBear." Bridgette says eagerly as she approaches the table.

"Hey Bridgette." I say, never taking my eyes off of Lauren, who shifts under my attentive gaze. "Do you want me to order for you?"

"Sure." she breathes out.

"Alright, two large chocolate shakes and a large chili cheese fry with some of Paula's special sauce stuff."

Bridgette laughs, "Bo, you do know that there ain't nothin bout her sauce that's all that special right? It's just..."

I look up at her with a pout, "Don't ruin it for me Bridg."

"Fine it'll be right out." she says and bounces away.

Once she's gone Lauren finally meets my gaze, "We should probably get started on that paper work before the chili fries get here."

"Sure." I say and grab the folder I had brought in, laying out the papers. "Okay, really I don't even want to take the club away from you. From what it looks like it's doing great with just you running it."

"Well thank you." she smiles proudly.

"So I was thinking, how about I sign the paper but be the silent partner...or something ya know? You run it but if you need help or anything like that then I'll help out." I look up from the papers to Lauren's face as she ponders my offer. "I mean, I seriously am fine with just coming in to watch you and enjoy the people at the club. But if you need help...or whatever...I could always help out with...that."

Lauren nods and taps her index finger on her chin as she stares out into space, "I'd be okay with that. Since Evony and Vex are trying to buy the place from me I think this would be good."

That's news to me, "Someone's trying to buy the club?" I ask with furrowed eyebrows.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Evony and Vex own the strip club a few blocks down. They need more space and The Sax has more space so..."

Wow. It was true, The Sax was certainly a big club. It was the biggest of the jazz clubs in Jersey so I can understand why this Evony and Vex want it.

"What are they offering?" an irrelevant question.

"It doesn't matter because the club isn't for sale." Lauren says harshly.

I hold up my hands in surrender, "I know it's not for sale, Lauren. I'm sorry if I implied that. I'm just wondering how badly they wanted it."

Lauren's shoulders slump slightly, "Well, if I can't get the bank off my ass they'll get the club either way." she sighs heavily. "I got a notice from the bank today stating that if we can't come up with fifty grand by the end of next month they are going to take the club. It takes is two months to even get a fourth of that." I see her jaw clench and her eyes glass over, "I won't let them have the club. Not without one hell of a fight. I've worked too hard and too long to have someone come and take it from me. If I have bang down every bank door in this state I will but I will not sell." Her eyes were filled with determination, I could tell she was a very passionate person. Yet another reason I was attracted to her.

I place my hand over hers to calm down her growing temper, "It's okay, I won't let them take the club." I squeeze her hand to make her look at me. "I promise." she nods and sighs. "How much of the money to you have so far?"

Lauren sighs again heavily, "Well...so far I have seven grand, give or take a few hundred."

I nod, "Okay, that's good. It's better than nothing. I have someone who can bring more profit into the club."

"And how much is that gonna cost me?" she asks as our shakes and fries get placed in front of us.

"Thanks Bridgette." I say with a smile.

"No problem, send Kenzi by okay?" she asks hopefully.

I chuckle, "Sure thing." I smile and turn back to Lauren who has already started to dig into the fries. "It won't cost you anything actually. I have money that my father left me in case of an emergency. This seems like an emergency."

Lauren stops mid chew, "Bo that's your money. I can't let you do that."

"Well good, because since I am co-owner and all I can kinda do that." I say with a smirk as I look at her through my eyelashes.

"Touchè." she says with a chuckle. "What do you have in mind?"

I rub my hands together with a wide smile, "Okay, so I think the problem with The Sax is that not very many people know where it is or that it exists period. We have all this space that isn't filled because we aren't on the map. I was thinking giving it some promotion and remodeling a bit. Nothing too drastic, just enough to catch people's attention, modernize it a little while keeping it's old timey feel to it."

Lauren nods, "Okay, who are you hiring for all of this?"

"Kenzi." I say popping a fry into my mouth and moaning slightly at it's deliciously flavor.

"Um, do you think that's the best idea?" Lauren asks cautiously, "I mean no offense to your 'bestie' but from the way she dresses I wouldn't trust her with picking out my shoes."

I giggle, "Have you ever heard of Kenzington McCorrigan & Company?" I ask.

Lauren's eyes widen, "Of course I have! They are like the biggest remodeling and designing practice there is!" she places her hands over her mouth, "If they could get a hold of the place we would have absolutely no trouble saving the club."

I nod with a smile at her sudden enthusiasm, "That's Kenzi's business. She owns it."

Suddenly Lauren starts chocking on the fry she just ate and her face turn red. I stand and lay her back, "That's not possible." she chokes out as she coughs and tries to catch her breath.

"As impossible as it seems it's the truth." I chuckle and sit back in the booth as she catches her breath, "Kenzi isn't just my best friend, she's my adopted sister. Everything my father provided for me he provided for her. She wanted to go to school for interior design and that's exactly what she did. She started off as an intern at this other company that went bankrupt a few years ago, one of the CEO's saw some of her doodles and gave her a job on the spot. Not long after that she started her own business and it has grown into all that it is now." I smile proudly. Kenzi really did work her ass off for her job. If you look at her it doesn't seem like it but when Kenzi sets her mind to do something she gets it done no matter what. That's one reason I loved her so much.

I look up and find Lauren crying, "Hey..." I say and reach over to cup her cheek, wiping away her fallen tears, "What's with the water works?"

"I'm sorry." she chuckles and sniffles, "It's just...Bo...you don't understand how much this means to me. I don't know how I could ever thank you."

"No need for thanks. I'm happy to help." Is what I said, but what I really wanted to do was ask her out on a date or something. I would wait though, just to test the waters and make sure I wouldn't be wasting my time on someone who doesn't feel the same way, not that I can control it at this point anyway.

"Yeah." she chuckles and places her hand over mine, leaning into my touch. "Really Bo...thank you."

I stare into her eyes adoringly, receiving the same look in return. I don't think I've ever been looked at that way. I feel like she's looking straight through me and all the walls I have built up over the years. Surprisingly I welcome her gaze with open arms. I welcome the feeling of feeling something again. "I won't let you lose your club Lauren. That's a promise I can keep."

_**A/N: Just a note, I am from Texas and the way I was typing for Paula and Bridgette is exactly how most of us talk and don't let anyone tell you anything different. They would be lying. Anyways, I think I have a good story line going thanks to the suggestions I got. You guys are truly awesome and I can't wait to endure another BoLo journey with you guys!**_

**_A/N 2: The song Fever has like a zillion different versions but the one that I used was the Beyonce version because she is queen. So if you want to get a better visual on how sensual the song actually is, I suggest you go listen to it. _**

**_Reviews please please please!?_**


	5. Chapter 5

After leaving the diner I dropped Lauren off at the club and we parted our ways without any incidents. Everything in my body was screaming for me to grab her and kiss her breathless. I wanted to, I really did, but I didn't want to rush things. I want to savor this feeling that she gives me. She makes me feel at ease, our conversations aren't forced, everything just feels so natural being with Lauren. So...right. It was something I haven't felt in a long time.

We had decided to trade numbers and our constant flirting back and fourth seemed to just happen, not that minded it one bit. That night was still fresh on my mind and the fact that I didn't scare her away or that she may possibly feel the same just made me feel good again.

Lauren: Hey there beautiful :)

A wide smile spreads across my face as roll over on my bed and quickly compose a response. After a long day at work a little time to relax was always nice.

Me: You aren't too bad yourself ;) how was your day?

Lauren: Oh you know same ol same ol. I was thinking about going out tonight somewhere besides The Sax.

Me: Is that so? Anything interesting?

Lauren: Only if you come ;)

Me: Are you asking me or telling me ;)

Lauren: That depends on how you like it...

My jaw hits the floor and for a second I think about taking it a step further but decide against it. I was supposed to be taking things slowly. Then again, there wasn't anything wrong with a little flirting.

Me: I am yours to do with as you please. What time?

Lauren: I'll keep that little fact in mind ;) um how about eightish?

I smile widely, Me: Okay, I'll see you then.

Lauren: Great, get ready to shake what ya mama gave ya ;)

"Yo! Bo!" I hear Kenzi scream as she slaps my arm.

She scares the shit out of me and I'm sure that it shows on my face, "What the fuck Kenzi? What do you want?"

She folds her arms over her chest, "I've been talking to you for the past five minutes. Who the hell are you texting?"

I hold my phone to my chest, "None of your business." I say, trying to contain my smile.

"From that smile that's been an your face it doesn't seen like no one." she teases and makes her way to my bed, "Wanna tell me who?"

Shaking my head I slide over so she can lay next to me, "The only thing I'm gonna say is that she invited me to go out tonight and I am going."

Kenzi lays closely next to me and lays her head on my shoulder, "Come on BoBo, don't leave ya girl out tha loop."

I chuckle and twist my arm to rest against her cheek, "Just let me enjoy it for a little while. I'm not sure if it's a serious thing yet."

She nods, "Okay, I can deal. Just be careful. I know how much you love when you commit and I don't want someone to break your heart."

"I know Kenz. I just...she's making me feel again and...I wanna enjoy it while it lasts. However long that's gonna be." I pat her cheek softly and nod to myself.

Kenzi puts her hand over mine, "Okay, well what time are you going out with this mystery woman?"

"She said eight."

Like a daisy in the spring, Kenzi jumps up and trots over to my closet. If anyone could make me look my best it was Kenzi, it's like fashion and designing was in her blood. "Do you know what you wanna wear?"

I shake my head, "No, pick something out for me."

Kenzi squeals with delight and claps her hands together, "Okay okay." she says with a wide smile and puts a hand over her eyes, having her other hand over the rack of dresses, "Eenie, meanie...mineie...Bo." she says and drops her hands on a strapless red leather dress. "Damn I'm good." she says and takes the dress out, laying it across my bed. "Now the accessories."

Watching my sister fly across my room picking out my outfit makes me think of Lauren and the conversation about the club. "Hey Kenz?"

"Yeah babe?"

"How would you like to remodel a club?"

Stopping dead in her tracks she looks up at me with an eyebrow corked, "That depends...what club?"

I smile, "The Sax."

"Wait, you mean the one you now are co-owner of?" I nod, "Is Lauren okay with this? I don't wanna just go and mess up ya girls groove."

I chuckle, "Yeah she's fine with it. We need to bing in some more money and a remodel seems like the best idea. And since you are the best interior designer in the state..."

"Honey I think you mean world." she corrects with a roll of her eyes as she ponders. "I'll totally do it."

I pull out my phone to text Lauren with a wide smile, "Great, I'll tell Lauren."

Kenzi gasps suddenly, "OMG! It's her isn't it?! The mystery woman?! It's so totes Lauren!"

"Kenzi don't be stupid." I say, trying my hardest to hide my smile.

"It's totally her." Kenzi says smugly. "It's written all over your face sweet cheeks."

I sigh and let my smile spread across my face, "Okay fine. Fine! It's her, so what? It's not like it means anything." just as I say that my phone digs.

Lauren: Can I call? I'm a bit bored.

Before I can respond I get another text.

Lauren: I mean...if you're not busy or anything...

Me: I'm bored but not busy :)

"Get out." I tell Kenzi as she lays the rest of my outfit out on my bed.

"What? Why do I have to leave?" she asks and my phone starts to ring.

"Besides Lauren's calling me and this is my room."

She scoffs, "You know this is why mom always yelled at you for being such a bitch."

Once she's out of the room I pick up the phone, "Hey you."

Lauren chuckles, "Hey back, what are you doing?"

"Just let Kenzi pick out my outfit for later."

"Anything good?" she asks and I can hear the smirk in her voice.

"Hmm, I'll let you be the judge of that." I smile and start to strip out of my clothes, there was about three hours before my nondate with Lauren but there wasn't anything wrong with taking a little more time to look perfect.

There's a pause before Lauren speaks again, "You know, I'm not used to feeling what you're making me feel."

I pause my movements and focus on her voice, "Oh? And what feelings are those?

She laughs nervously and I think it's adorable, "Well, um, a strong one is lust. That's a really big one, but the one that stumps me the most is the attraction to your mind. I think I can ignore the lust but a woman with a beautiful mind as well is a weakness of mine." I sit down on my bed as she continues, "The way you look at life and the people around you makes me want to get to know you. Get to know how you came to be the woman you are now." she sighs, "It sounds cheesy but I want to get to know you better Bo...in more ways than the sexual."

My face erupts in a wide smile, "At least I know it's not one sided." I say with a nervous chuckle.

I hear rustling in the background before Lauren responds, "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

There's a pause, it's not awkward pause but I feel the need to hear her talk, to reassure me again that I'm not the only one in this, "Um, so I was wondering...do you want me to come and get you? Or we could meet at The Sax..."

"I can meet you at the club, Kenz wants to see the guys so I can kill two birds with one stone." I say with a smile and go into the bathroom to turn on the shower.

"Okay great." she chucked nervously. It amazes me that she can be this sexy, confident woman but turn into a shy school girl in two seconds flat. I find it adorable to say the least. "I guess I'll see you at eight?"

"See you at eight Lauren." I say lowly and hang up the phone. Once I do I call out for Kenzi.

"What?!" she screams from downstairs.

"I'm taking you to see the boys so go get dressed!"

"Woo! You don't have to tell me twice!" she screams back and I here her room door open and close.

Turning back to the bathroom I smile as I strip off the remaining garments on my body, tonight was going to be a good night. I could feel it.

Kenzi and I were running about ten minutes late because Kenzi decided to change her shoes four different time. I don't know what was with that girl, it was always the shoes or the outfit. At least I looked hot. My red strapless leather dress, knee high gelled boots, a black collar that Kenzi said I had to wear with it, dark make up that made me look like danger and my hair was curly. Kenzi really let me have it tonight to say the least. I told her that this wasn't a date but the only time she offered to get my outfit, hair, and make up ready was when she thought otherwise. I wasn't complaining of course, I just hoped Lauren like it.

I had let Kenzi drive us to the club because I can't drive in these bits as much as I loved them, so that gave me the perfect opportunity to text Lauren.

Me: Sorry we are running a little late...Kenz was being a diva...

She didn't take too long to text me back.

Lauren: It's okay, I can talk to Dyson about some stuff while I wait.

Me: Are you ready for tonight?

Lauren: More ready than you know.

A wide smile spreads across my face and I slip my phone back into my clutch, god I was nervous.

"Hey Bodacious you excited?" Kenzi asks, bouncing slightly as we turn down the street to the club.

"Is that another word for nervous? Because if it is then yes." I sigh as my knee bounces up and down.

Kenzi laughs, "Omg you're so cute!" she reaches over and pats my knee, "Don't worry BoBo, from how Lauren looks at you I'd say your not the only one."

I quirk an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed the way she looks at you?" Kenzi asks skeptical before shaking her head in disappointment, "Bo...Bo, she looks at you the way I look at pizza. Soon as she see you it's like...it's like she only sees you." she chuckles and parks the car in the parking garage, "I can tell she digs you did but that doesn't mean she won't hurt you. You don't know her and she doesn't know you. Just...promise to be careful."

I smile and nod, "I promise I'll be careful."

"Good, now let's get this party started and cranked to eleven!" she says with a shimmy and exits the car.

I follow her into the club with an extra sway in my hip. Why did I ever stop wearing this dress? It made me feel like I could seduce anyone with a single touch and just survive off of sexual energy. My body was something that begged to be stares at in this outfit and with each step I held my head a little high and pushed my chest at a bit further. I felt sexy...in every since of the word.

"Bo?" Kenzi's voice pulls me out of my head. "Tone down the sexy a bit, your aura is out if here."

I shrug, "I feel like my old self for once, I'm not toning down anything." I smirk and brush past her to walk into the club.

Instantly it's like all eyes turn towards me, including Lauren's, and a sly smirk takes home on my face. "I've got you now." I think to myself and start my strut to the bar. God I felt hot and I know it shows in my form.

"Lauren, hey." I say deeply and slide next to her, swaying my butt as her eyes slowly take up my body.

"Yo Hotpants, you're tongue is hangin out your face." Kenzi says with a smirk as she sits next to me.

"Um...sorry...hey..." her eyes settle on my slightly exposed cleavage, "boobs."

"Huh?" I ask with a smirk just to see her squirm a little.

Lauren shakes her head to clear her thoughts, "Um, nothing hey."

I raise an eyebrow at her, "You okay?"

She nods quickly, "Yeah...I'm great."

"Bo, Kenzi!" I hear hale call out as he walks towards us, "How are two of my favorite ladies?"

"I for one am fine." I say and smile.

"That's an understatement." Lauren says under her breath but I still hear it.

"Bo you are looking red hot tonight." Dyson says making me blush. "Doesn't doesn't she Lauren?"

Lauren snaps out of her head and looks at Dyson questioningly, "What?"

Dyson chuckles, "I said, doesn't Bo look nice?"

She looks at me and her eyes once her eyes roam, except this time she starts to bite her lip, "Bo...you look..." her tongue peeks from between her lips, "You look amazing."

My eyes darken as I watch her and let my own eyes roam her lithe frame. Lauren was dressed in a short black dress that seemed to stop at the bottom of her delicious ass. The dress had short sleeves and was really low cut, not that I was complaining. Her hair was back in a tight ponytail and swayed with her every move. God she was sexy. Beyond that actually. "Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself."

"Jus scissor already!" Tamsin blurts out, causing me to shoot a glare at her.

I feel Lauren's hand on my forearm, "You ready to go?"

"Whenever you are." I say with a smile that is returned.

"Great lets go." she grabs her keys from the bar top.

Kenzi spanks my ass as I follow behind Lauren, "Don't hurt her too bad BoBo."

"I make no promises." I say with a wink and confidently stride out of the club. Get ready Lauren Lewis, it's time for trouble.


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: I decided to add some more to the chapter because well, it seemed to fit. So here's the modified version._**

* * *

I drive Lauren and I too a club on the opposite side of town. When I was in college I would come here, they played decent music and the people weren't so bad either. If you asked me I'd say that the music from the early 2000's was the best and that's exactly the type of stuff this club played. Whenever you stepped me it was like you weren't wrapped in the positive energy, another reason I loved this place. All the years I have come here I've never been harassed or witnessed a fight, which in itself was surprising.

Lauren was looking extra delicious tonight, it's taking all of my self control to keep my hands to myself, but dammit was she making it difficult. I've never seen a woman with legs and arms like Lauren Lewis. It's like her legs went on for days and I wouldn't mind finding exactly where they did stop. Her arms were defined and strong, I really didn't see how in the hell she was single. I mean her body should be enough to get her anyone she wanted.

The line to the club was ridiculously long but like all the other times all I had to do was give a smile and a wink to the bouncer, which earned more than a few groans. I usually got into any club with that move and the bouncers would try to flirt with me, failing miserably of course. Being here reminded me of how lively I was before and during my relationship with Emily. I scowled myself for becoming such a bed bug. Why on earth would I even want to stay in the house when there was so much fun to be had?

"You want me to get you a drink?" I yell to Lauren over the music.

She nods and lets her eyes wonder around the club with a smile. I tell her I'll be right back and go to the bar to get us some fruity drink.

"Bo?" the old bartender recognizes me immediately. "Is that you?"

I smile wide and lean against the bar top on my elbows, "Hey Trickster, how's it goin?"

He nods and smiles wider, "It's been good, you've been missed around here."

"I've missed being around here."

He places his hand over mine and gives it a small squeeze, "I'm glad you're back, what can I get you? As always you're drinks are on the house."

I shake my head in protest, "Trick, you have given me too many few drinks, at least let me pay for the first round?"

"Very well." he smiles, "What can I get for you?"

"Hmm, two strawberry sours please." I smile widely with a wink.

"Still drinking those I see."

I shrug, "Some things never change I guess."

While Trick mixes the drinks I look back to where I left Lauren and my blood starts to boil. There a guy all on her, she was clearly uncomfortable but trying to be polite about it. _No one touches my girl...wait, she's not even mine. Well either way, no one touches Lauren that way._

"Go ahead Bo, take the drinks with you." Trick says with a knowing smile.

I toss some money on the counter before grabbing the drinks, "Thanks Trick."

As I walk towards Lauren and the guy, whose crotch was going to meet my knee, is about to push a strand of loose hair behind her ear. I don't know what came over me but I sat one drink on a near by table and grabbed his hand before he made contact with her, "Excuse me, what exactly do you think you're doing?"

He smirks still not moving his hand, "I was just having a nice conversation with Laura here."

"Her name is Lauren and you were just leaving." I push his hand away from her.

"Is that so?" he asks smugly and takes a step into my personal space.

"Bo?" Lauren says panicked.

I hand her the drink and look up at the man with a nice smile, "You're going to turn around, you're going to find someone else to pick up on because Lauren is spoken for." I shrug and rotate my neck slightly. "Or we could do this the fun way and I could make you."

"What is it with you bitches trying to tell men what to do?" he asks as her reaches out to hit me.

Like lighting I grab his wrist and twist it behind his back causing him to groan in pain, "What is it with men that think every time he sees a pretty girl she's weak? I told you that you we're going to leave, and since you didn't take the easy way out.." I bring his hand up closer to his shoulder blades and he tries to get away. At this point there's a crowd gathered around us and Lauren is trying to get me to calm down. Not that I was out of control, I was just tired of seeing assholes like this one in clubs. "I'm going to bring you to that door and your going to pick another club got it?" I ask through my teeth but he doesn't answer so I bend his wrist back further. "Got it?" I ask again.

"Yes!" he yells, "Just let me go!"

With a satisfied smile I push him forward, causing him to stumble as he shakes out his arm. He stares daggers at me and I wrap my arm around Lauren's waist protectively. "You're still here? Bye." I twirl my finger indicating for him to leave. When he finally does I hear a few cheers from the crowd. I didn't care about all of that I just wanted to make sure Lauren was okay.

When I turn my attention her she grabs my face and kisses me hard. It was completely unexpected and it takes me a second to actually respond, only a second and my hands laid on her waist. When I do respond fully I'm blown away. It was like all of the music and people disappeared and it was just me and Lauren. I completely forgot where I was or how I got here. I forgot about all the stress I was dealing with. The only thing that was here right now was Lauren, and my god did she feel good.

Air becomes a necessity and we slowly break apart our foreheads resting against each other's. _Wow. I don't think I've ever been kissed that way. _With such passion and emotion and...and...perfection. There was really nothing I could say about the kiss that's how amazing it was.

"Thank you." she says to me with a small smile and rests her hand on my cheek. "Nobody's ever done anything like that for me."

I chuckle and wrap my arms loosely around her waist, "Well you obviously need new people in your life."

"I'm working on it." she says with a small smirk as Watch N' Learn by Rihanna comes on. I haven't ever heard this song but apparently Lauren had, slightly surprising, but she pulls me to the dance floor to dance.

_Won't say a thing,_

_About the way you love me_

_Except for, I like the way_

_I love the way you touch me_

She turns to me once we are in the center of the dance floor and places my hands firmly on her ass.

_If I toot it, leave it tooted up_

_Then I drop it, drop it_

_Till ya making faces_

_And look like you wanna_

_Tell me stop it_

_Imma do it, do it, do it_

_Till you can't take no more_

_Till my lipstick ain't up on my face no more_

The beat drops and Lauren...good god...Lauren starts to move. She rolls with the beat, making me move with her. I am completely shocked and apparently it shows because Lauren just chuckles as she continues to dance and grind against me.

_Imma do it, do it, do it_

_On the bed, on the floor, on the couch_

_Only cause your lips say make it to my mouth_

_Just because I can't kiss back_

_Doesn't mean you can't kiss that_

_Oh, baby, baby, just like that_

_Slow, baby, baby, just like that_

_Oh, baby, baby, turn me out_

_Oh, baby, baby, it's your turn now_

She turns around, holding my hands on her hips as she moves fluidly on my body. I didn't notice we had an audience until I hear a woman scream "Get it!" at us. That caused my chuckle and move to stand in front of Lauren. She looks at me with confusion on her face and I smirk.

"You aren't the only one with moves my dear." I say and start to sway my hips, my hands sliding all over my body as I let the music swallow me up. I wasn't even sure if I was moving anymore, all I knew was that Lauren was standing behind me, her hands lightly on my hips as she watches me.

_It's your turn now, it's your turn now_

_It's your turn now, it's your turn now_

_Watch and learn now, watch and learn how_

_Watch and learn now, eh eh eh eh_

With a smirk I push my ass into her and roll it to the music. That must've set Lauren off because she turned me around, sunk her finger into my hair and pulled my lips to hers. This kiss wasn't like the one we had previously shared. This one was like Lauren was a completely different person. She pulls roughly at my hair causing me to grab her hips tightly and moan into her mouth. Lauren's hands leave my hair and slide down my back and to my ass before she grabs it firmly and growls into my mouth. This was really not what I was expecting to happen tonight.

_Oh, baby, baby_

_Oh, baby, baby_

_If you learn now, if you learn now_

_If you learn how, I'll stay_

"I need to get you out of here." Lauren says huskily, her eyes burning with so much desire I could've sworn someone set them on fire.

I nod wordlessly and let her lead me out of the club. This was happening now? I mean, awesome, I've been wanting her since I laid eyes on her but I'm not sure if this is the right thing to do. Was I really ready to start something with her? Was she just looking for a one time thing? I mean, she did say she felt the same about me but was she really being truthful? I've had people in the past use me for my body by saying they wanted my mind, how did I know that Lauren wasn't the same?

_"Come on Bo get real, you know she feels the same about you. You can see it in her eyes so stop being such a puss."_ my subconscious scolds me. "_If she didn't feel the same she wouldn't be playing this game with you. Don't you see? She wants you just as much as you want her. Emily is in the past, start focusing on a future!" _She was right...as always, but I wasn't sure that I was ready just yet.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Lauren asks and squeezes my thigh as we drive to what I assume was her apartment.

I look at her with a small smile, "Just thinking?"

"Care to share?" she asks, casting a quick glances to me.

I sigh and run a hand through my hair, "Lauren, you have no idea how much I want you. Really, you really don't. I thought I would cum just from you grinding against me."

She smirks, "But?"

"But...it's been two years since I've been with anyone emotionally, or sexually for that matter." I look down at my hands, Lauren still hasn't moved her hand from my thigh. "I'm just scared. I like you a lot and I'm not going to get into a fling. I'm getting to old for that. I'm ready to start a life with someone. Someone who could possibly want that too, but I refuse to be someone's play thing. I'm not saying that's what I am to you I've just had enough of that from the people of my past."

For a while she stays quite while she thinks about what I had just said. If I was being completely honest she would know that it's only my fear that's keeping me from taking her in the backseat. Shit. I did my need that visual right now.

"Bo, listen, I understand that you're afraid, that you think you're going to get hurt. That's normal." she pauses with a small sigh, "But if you don't make room for the good then how will you chase away the bad?" she asks sincerely.

I shrug and look at her, "I guess I'm too scared to try right now."

We come to a stop and Lauren shuts off the engine before taking off her seatbelt and facing me. "I am willing to take this at whatever pace you're willing to go. I just want you to be comfortable with me, and if this is making you uncomfortable then we can wait." she smirks, "Of course doesn't mean I won't touch myself thinking about what your tongue would like on my clit."

I groan and turn to look out of the window, "Another visual I didn't need." I mumble to myself trying not to blink or close my eyes for too long. Every time I closed my eyes I saw Lauren laying in my bed rubbing herself staring directly at me. Her moans sounds so good and I could practically taste her. I moan unintentionally, "Dammit why do you have to be so hot?" I say more to myself than Lauren.

"I could ask you the same thing." she says with a playful wink. "How about this...you come up and have a drink, crash on my couch or whatever, and in the morning I'll make you breakfast?"

I look at her, for some reason I am hesitant about accepting her offer. After what she said about touching herself, god I don't know if I could do it. But despite my doubt I squeak out an, "Okay", and follow her into her apartment. God I hoped this didn't back fire on me. I'm really not ready.

* * *

I follow closes behind Lauren as she leads me up to her apartment. If I would just listen to my head I would jump right into bed with her, which trust me was exactly what my body wants, but my heart...my heart was begging for me to take things slowly. I would just I have to explain this to Lauren. Yeah. She would understand right? I mean if she likes me like she says she does then it shouldn't be a problem should it? God I hope not. She seems different in so many ways, and for some odd reason she took my mind off of Emily and how much I missed her. It was a relief not to feel so much guilt and grief but at the same time I could easily be attracted to that feeling she gives me and not who she really is. That was something I didn't want to put her through. If Lauren really did want me then I want to make sure it's the same for me. I don't want to have her around just because I like the idea of her taking away my pain. I want to want her because she Lauren. How could I not after all? She is gorgeous, smart, and from what I could tell loyal. It was something that you don't find often so maybe I should give this a shot. Give it a slow shot. Yeah, that's what I'll do. Give her a slow chance.

Lauren's voice brigs me out of my thought, "Would you like something to drink?" she asks. When did we get into her apartment?

"Um, sure, what do you have?" I ask as I take in my surroundings. Her apartment wasn't what I expected. There were big pieces of abstract artwork and a few nude pieces hanging up on her walls. She had an old record player, the one you had to wined up to make it play, in the corner next to the television. Surprisingly she had black leather couches and her walls were a dark sensuous red. Seriously not what I expected from her at all.

"I um, I like your place. A little surprising but I like it." I say with a smile as she hands me a glass of white wine.

Lauren shrugs and goes to sit on the sofa, "Well, I may look like I wouldn't decorate like this but I really love the way my place came out." she smirks and sips her wine. "I am full of surprises."

The way she said that sent shivers down my spine. It was clear that she had a double meaning to what she said and instead of saying anything back I turn and observe the strange photo that I had stopped in front of. It was silhouette of a woman. She was hold up her curly hair with an arch in her back. You could tell that she was naked because the out line of her breast and ass. Whoever this woman was was absolutely beautiful.

"Do you like it?" Lauren asks, still sitting on the couch.

I glance back at her and nod, "I really do, it's magnificent. Really captures the beauty of her. Very beautiful."

Lauren chuckles, "Thats me." she states and I nearly choke on my wine.

"Really?" I ask and turn to her.

She nods, "I was in photography when I was in college so for a while that's how I made my living." she gets up, leaving her wine on the table and stands behind me. "The idea came to me so I lit it and..."

I turn back to the photograph, "It's beautiful. You're beautiful." I whisper softly and let my finger slide around the rim of my glass.

"Well, I love women's body's." she states and take my wine glass and sits it on the table. I swallow and being to panic slightly. "There's always such a beauty to them that I don't think anyone can catch. The way they have these little curves that unless you actually appreciate their bodies you wouldn't even notice." she takes her index finger and slides it from my hip up to my breast and stops, "It's like they are a piece of art without you havering to modify them." she steps in a little closer and I can feel the heat from her body through my dress. She was making this pretty hard to say no. A little too hard. "I have always thought that no matter what a woman looks like there's always something that is different from another. Women are like a mystery and those you get the honor to try and solve it are lucky." her fingers start to trace patterns on my arms and hip causing my breathing to become a little labored. "You see, some people just sleep with woman but me...I appreciate them. Give them an experience that they'll never forget. I make them moan and scream, taking them to new heights that they never thought were possible." Lauren lightly kisses my neck and pulls my hips back into her. "Tell me Bo, do you want to go to those heights?" she whispers hotly into my ear.

For a second I am sure that my skin is on fire and I have forgotten how to say yes or no. Dammit, why did she have to make this so hard? "Lauren..." I whisper. "I can't."

Lauren nibbles on my neck, causing me to whimper softy, "Why not? I can feel that you want to Bo. Let me take you there. I want to take you there." she squeezes my hips tightly and bites down a little harder on my neck. She was playing my like a piano and she knew it.

"I'm not ready." I breath heavily, still not stepping out of her embrace.

She chuckles, "You may be saying one thing but your body...mmm...you're body it's saying the other."

I feel her hands slide slowly up my dress and my control wanes more and more. Which is why it takes everything I have to take a few steps away from her, "I'm sorry Lauren but I can't do this. Not yet." my voice is heavy with desire and that I'm itself was giving me away that walking away isn't what I wanted. "I do like, and god I do want you, but I need to take this slow okay? I'm not saying you have to wait around for me but I do want to try and give myself to you." I sigh and run a hand through my hair while walking to the couch. Any distance from this woman would help me a lot. "Ever since losing my fiancée it's hard for me to context with someone and at this point in my life I need more than just sex, so if that's all you want from me than you'll be waiting a long time because it's not happening that way." I study her face as she listens to everything I have to say. This was rare for me, telling someone exactly how I felt but I felt a real connection with Lauren and if she wanted I would try for more but I refuse to be the only one fighting. "I just want something real, and the connection I feel with  
you is real. If you can't take the pace I need to go right now then I'm sorry but this isn't going to happen."

Lauren just stands there for a little while, just looking at me. I wasn't sure what she was looking for but when she found it she finally said something, "I understand Bo. I'm sorry for being too forward there's just the pull towards you and I want to see what it means." she nods to herself, "I'll back off a little, whatever pace you need to take this is fine with me."

"Thank you." I say with a small smile. "Now that you've got my rocks knocking and I can barely look at you in the dress without wanting to throw it across the room...I think I'll call it a night and see you tomorrow."

Lauren smirks and walks over to me before kissing my lips softly, "See you tomorrow Bo."


	7. Chapter 7

_"Do you like it when I touch you here?" Lauren's asks, her voice dripping sex as she trails her finger lightly around my breast. I nod. "Mmm, what about here?" she asks and lets her fingers trail down my torso, stopping at my hips to draw lazy patterns. My hips start to roll and lift off of the bed as I anticipate the inevitable, "And here?" she breathes as her fingers skim lightly over my neatly shaven sex._

She knows what her light touches do to me, yet she does it anyway. I can't really complain too much, I love when she teases me,"Please." I breath out and look deep into her desire ridden eyes. "Touch me."

Lauren hovers her lips over mine as her fingers slide over me, making me want more than just feather light touches. "I don't know, do you think you could handle what I have to offer?"

I slide my hand behind her neck and bring her lips to mine kissing her mouth hard, she wasn't lying when she told me she could bring a woman's body to heights unheard of, I was feeling it already, but I needed her to fuck me now. No more games. "I don't care, give it to me Lauren." I say against her lips.

She smirks and starts to rub my clit with the pad of her index finger. I hold on the her forearm and rotate my hips as her fingers work their magic. The slow burn in my stomach had started and I knew that I wouldn't last too long. God, it felt so good. So damn good. If I were being honest I have never had somebody touch me as good as Lauren was right now. Hell, I couldn't even touch myself this good. She was taking her time and worshiping my body instead of just using it for her own need. I've never had someone pay so much attention to my body. Not even Emily and I found myself submitting all too willing to Lauren's expert touch.

I squeeze my eyes shut and tilt my head back into the pillow, "Oh god...Lauren." I moan and squeeze tighter at her forearm as the burn spreads to every single nerve ending in my body. My skin felt like it was on fire and I felt like if I didn't get my release soon I would literally explode.

She stares intently down at me, that smirk never leaving her face. "Yeah?" I nod my head and my hips start to buck harder as I go hurling into a mind numbing bliss. I try to hold on to the feeling but I am quickly failing as Lauren slides two fingers inside of me, setting a slow and steady rhythm. My back arches high and my mouth falls open,"So beautiful." she whispers softly against my lips.

The slowness of her fingers felt heavenly but I needed it harder, faster. "More." I choke out causing her to look at me questioningly, "Please more. Give me more Lauen." I breath out and reach out to grab the sheets.

Lauren nods and latches her lips on my neck, sucking and biting lightly as she speeds up her pace. There was no doubt I was going to have evidence of tonight all over my body tomorrow, and I don't think I'm ashamed of it in any way.

For a second the burn dulls but then suddenly explodes like a bright white light, my whole body stiffens and my toes curl as I cry out, "Oh god Lauren yes!" I feel myself clench around her fingers and my body slowly comes down from it's high.

Lauren is lightly kissing my neck and sliding her damp fingers up and down my thighs as I pant heavily, trying to come back to earth as fast as I could. While I am coming back to my senses I take comfort in Lauren's lithe body pressed up against min so tightly. She felt so good.

Finally coming down from my high, I thread my fingers through her soft blonde hair to pull her lips to mine as I roll us over so that I'm on top. There wasn't one thing about Lauren Lewis that I didn't find attractive and right now, her hair a mess and her lips kiss swollen, god, I don't think I'll ever need to see her in any other way than this one.

I start to lightly kiss her neck before I push my thigh in between her legs and push my hips down to create a delicious friction. Lauren's breath catches and she lets out a sexy low moan. "Mmm, Bo." she sighs and wraps her arms loosely around my neck.

As I stare down into her eyes and move swiftly against her. I try to commit the look of her face as I pleasure her to memory. It was something that I wouldn't ever want to tire of. Something that I wanted to be the only person to see for the rest of my life. Of our lives.

"Oh god Bo!" she moans and moves her hands to grip tightly at my hips to guid me just how she wants it. She instructs me to go faster and harder, it seems as if she needed her release just like I needed mine. I move as she shows me and soon enough she is bucking wildly against my thigh while moaning and groaning. "Fuck, Bo...I'm gonna cum..fuuck!" she moans and grips tighter at my hips. I lean down and kiss her briefly before she rips her mouth away to scream out my name again, but it quickly occurs to me that it isn't Lauren's voice anymore. It's Kenzi's. What the fuck?  
  
"Bo! Wake your ass up!" Kenzi yells and smacks me, rudely interrupting my delicious dream and yanks my comforter off of my sleeping body making my growl in protest. "We got shit to do today! Get up woman!"

I kick my legs in utter frustration. _It was all a dream? All of it?_! I become accurately away of the wetness that has pooled between my legs and shake my head. Apparently my crouch didn't think so because I was dripping. "Dammit Kenzington, couldn't you have given me ten more minutes?" I fume as I roll out of bed and stomp off into the bathroom grumbling. Maybe I should've taken Lauren up on her offer last night, I was wound up tight. Shower. I needed to take a nice long, cold, relaxing shower. And by relaxing I meant touching myself until this uncontrollable ache turned into a dull hum. I knew that I would probably be wound tight until I actually decided to be with Lauren but I guess I would just have to wait. I really did want something more than sex from her but all the tension that was between us was ridiculous, if not exhausting. It was bound to lead us to bed sooner rather than later. So why was I fighting it?

When I get back downstairs Kenzi is stuffing her face with a bowl of cereal; not at all surprising. That girl has always been like a human vacuum cleaner. Mom used to make jokes at parties that she would take home left overs for the dog but we all knew she meant Kenzi. Kenzi that it was funny because she knew it was true. If it was good food you better believe Kenzi will eat it. It was a hilarious if not infuriating quirk of hers.

"Sleeping beauty rises!" she says, her mouth full of food. For a second she smirks at me but quickly turns it back into a smile when she noticed me noticing her. "Sweet dream?" she asks smugly.

I shrug and move to fix me a cup of coffee, "I don't know what you're talking about."

She stares at me with an arched brow, "Are you sure? Because I mean 'Oh, god Lauren.' sounds like a phrase from a killer dream."

My face starts to burn red and I turn to the refrigerator pretending to be looking for something to what in the empty pice of junk. "Hmm, still don't know what you're talking about." I say with a shrug and pull out the left overs from a few nights ago.

Kenzi stares at me for a while, trying to make me talk about my dream but I continue to fix my breakfast so she gives up. "Well, since you won't give me the juices details of your dream we can talk about what we are going to do about the club."

I nuke the food in the microwave and turn to look at her while leaning against the counter, "I'm not sure what to do really, that's why we are going to the club this morning."

Kenzi nods and finishes off her cereal, "Are you sure it's not because you want to see your lady lurve." she teases and makes kissy noises at me.

I chuckle and shake my head at her, "If I wanted to see her for a personal reason I would just text or call her." Just as I say that my phone starts to ring. "Speak of the devil." I say with a grin and answer the phone. "Lauren, hey."

Lauren giggles at the excitement in my voice, "Hey back, I was wondering if you wanted to come over and decide on a plan for the club? I just don't want to wait because Vex and Evony could literally but me out whenever they felt like it if business keeps falling."

I nod as I take my food out of the microwave, "No, I'll be right over. Kenzi is coming to so she can know exactly what's going on and get a feel of the place. I hope that's alright."

"Um, sure, yeah that's fine." She says and I note the slight deflation in her tone as she does. "I'll see you then."

"See you then." I say with a smile and hang up the phone before looking at Kenzi. "Looks like you'll start talking shop sooner rather than later."

Kenzi stands up from her stool and starts to walk towards her room, "Great, I'll go get dressed."

As she walks off I lean against the counter and contemplate what could possibly happen between Lauren and I. I mean we weren't a couple or anything but we both expressed our general interest in each other. It scared me to think that if Lauren got bored with waiting for me to be ready to take our relationship, or whatever this was we had, she would just end it and move to someone else. I didn't want that to happen. I knew Lauren wouldn't push me but I also knew she wouldn't wait too long either. I would have to figure out exactly what I wanted before someone stole my girl, even though she wasn't technically mine...yet.

As we pull up to the club I see we red Camaro pull up. You could tell it was well kept or new because the gloss was shining like a diamond in the light.

"Damn, whose ride is that?" Kenzi says and gives a whistle.

A woman with long, wavy brown hair steps out. She's dressed in a tight red dress that goes a little past her knees and a pair of what looking like black Manolo Blanacs. Her lips were as red as her dress and she smile was slightly sinister. She was an evil type of beautiful to put it simply.

Once she out of the car a man with a scruffy hair cut gets out of the car. Right away I notice he looks like he belongs in the Rocky Horror Picture Show. I had to laugh as he and the brunette stranger stare daggers at each other playfully. You could tell they were half serious, but what I really wanted to know was who where they?

The bar was closed until later on today and it was only a little after noon.

"I wonder who they are." Kenzi says aloud.

I take the key out of the ignition and open my door, "Well let's go find out." I say with a smile.

Not really wanting to toot my own horn but I felt pretty damn sexy today. It was one of those rare occasions when I would wear my slacks and a nice blouse and a pair of heel. I even put make up on and did my hair too, letting it fall loosely down my shoulders. I wasn't really sure why I wanted to get dressed up but then I realized that I was going see Lauren and my subconscious obviously wants to impress the blonde woman...not that mind it at all. I loved the way Lauren looked at me. It was a look I've never gotten from anyone but her and I would love to keep it that way because that look made my skin tingle all over.

"You know BoBo by the way you're dressed and swaying those sexy sexy hips I'd say you were planning on getting laid." Kenzi snickers and follows closely behind me.

I smirk and open the club door, "I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Evony get out. I don't have time for this shit today. I have shit to do."

"Come on Lovie don't be like that." The man says as he helps himself to a drink.

"You know I've had my eye on this place for a while so why don't you make it a little easier for me and..." she takes a step closer, causing Lauren to take a step back but she runs her finger over Lauren's forearm. "just sell the place to me, all debts paid. Everybody wins."

Lauren sets her jaw, "My place isn't for sale Evony."

Lauren's words fell on deaf ears as Evony eyes Lauren's body hungrily, "Pretty please." she begs sweetly.

My mood quickly dampens when I see Evony practically all over Lauren. My jealous, possessive monster shoes it's ugly face and I clear my throat causing all three of then to turn and face me. "Am I interrupting something?" I ask and walk further into the bar, closer to Lauren.

Evony licks her lips and her eyes rake up and down my body without shame a few times, "Well well well, you sure are a site for sore eyes dear."

I smirk and shrug, "What can I say, I've got good genes."

"I wish genes like those showed up in the club." the man says with a chuckle and downs another shot.

"Yo, you wanna pour me a few of those?" Kenzi asks him and makes her way to the bar counter so they could talk. Leave it to Kenzi to be a helpful distraction.

Lauren walks over to me and gives me a side hug, her hand staying at the small of my back lightly, "Evony this is Bo Dennis, Sammy's daughter. Bo, this is Evony and that's her assistant manager Vex."

I nod in relaxation of who they are and I hold my hand out for Evony, "It's a pleasure to meet you Evony." I says my business voice firmly in place.

She grabs my hand and rubs the back of it with her free hand, "Oh believe me...the pleasure is most certainly all mine." she purrs with a wink.

Lauren surprisingly pulls me away from her, "Hands off Ev."

Evony pouts and huffs, "Already called her for yourself, what I shame." she looks at me. "I could've shown her the wild side."

"And what side is that? Dancing on your personal pole?" Vex laughs from the bar and walks over to me, draping his arm around my shoulders like we were old friends, "Don't mind that old hag, she thinks see still a charmer." he roles his eyes and looks at his nails.

"Hey!" she says and hits his arm.

Vex shrugs, "Listen, she likes to play drama queen but we just wanted to see if this lovely here, "He motioned towards Lauren, "would consider making a deal with us about this lovely establishment." he motions to the club around him.

Before Lauren could say anything I cut in, "Well thank you for you offer but The Sax isn't up for sale."

"Honey, do you even know how much we are offering?" Evony scoffs.

I shrug, "It doesn't matter, we aren't selling."

Vex claps his hands together and stands next to Evony. For a minute he just stares at me before speaking again, "Are you absolutely, positively and compel-"

"We aren't selling. Not now not ever. We will fight for this club. My father worked too hard to get it and Lauren works hard everyday to keep it running." I walk up to Evony and smirk, "If you want the club you'll have to take it because like I said...we aren't selling, not now. Not ever."

Evony smiles slyly at me and nods, "I am going to like you Bo Dennis. You've got fire." she makes her way out, motioning for vex to follow, "I'm going to like you a lot." And just like that they are gone, leaving me and Lauren staring where they once were and Kenzi is still drinking at the bar scribbling down something in her notepad.

I look at Lauren and she smiles widely, "Thank you."

"It was no problem." I say with a shrug as my dream comes flying full force to the front of my mind as she smiles at me. _Good god get a hold of yourself Dennis.  
_  
"So, should we get started in the renovations?" she asks after we stand there staring at each other for a long minute.

I nod and chuckle nervously, "Lets get to it."

**A/N: Sorry it took longer to update, I just started writing another fic. It seems I can't just write one at a time anymore. I'm probably going to keep writing and writing for that one instead of separating it into chapters. I won't give you any hints besides that it's doccubus. Leave me reviews and PMs and all that good stuff! Love you guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

Lauren was telling Kenzi what she would like the club to look like. A little old mixed with the new. Her vision was to have a place that felt like a jazz club but wasn't always one. She wanted it to be a place anybody could come to without feeling like it was just exclusively for a select group of people. Luckily, Kenzi knew exactly how she could make Lauren's vision a reality and she would start working on the renovations next week atre she got the blueprints drawn and approved my her. Lauren seemed to like that idea very much and the smile that crossed her face made me feel warm. Actually everything about this woman made me warm. From the way she talked with her whole body to how she would suddenly become shy when she said the wrong thing. The one question kept popping into my head though was, why would she want me? I mean I'm no prize catch. I mean most of the time I'm quiet and keep to myself depending on the circumstances. So I didn't understand why someone as firey as Lauren would want someone as ordinary as me.

"Yo, Bodacious put those bar tending skills to use and fix us a drink." Kenzi says while smacking my thigh and pulling me out of my musing.

I chuckle and roll my eyes, "What would you like?" I ask her.

She taps her fingers on her chin for a few second before giving me her Cheshire Cat smile, "What's that one drink that I called 'The Panty Dropper', because that's the one mama is craving right now."

"The Panty Dropper?" Lauren asks with a raised eyebrow.

I blush slightly and look down at my hands while Kenzi explains how the drink came to be. "In college BoBo here was quite the party animal and worked at this bar called The Dal on campus. She, at first, was a waitress but one day some bitch decided not to show up for work and one of the busiest days so Bo improvised and took over." Kenzi explains to Lauren who seems to be hanging on every word. "Lets just say nobody expected her to have such talents besides lookin hella fine in a mini skirt and stockings."

"Kenzi." I say with a glare and notice Lauren giving me the same look she gave me back at her apartment last night. I swallow thickly, "It wasn't much. Just something I picked up on from a few friends."

"Bullshit!" Kenzi blurts and points to the bar, "Go and we will see if it's no big deal."

I look at Lauren's grinning face and she nods towards the bar, "I'd like to see your skills." she says in a way that obviously had a double meaning.

I huff and stand up, "Fine, but I won't look as good in business attire than in my mini skirt and tank."

"I highly doubt that." Lauren says as her yes travel over my body before I turn and walk behind the bar. I could feel her eyes all over me and when I looked up at Kenzi she was looking at Lauren with a knowing smirk before throwing me a wink.

I take out the things I needed to make Kenzi's drink and place two glasses on the bar. "Are you ready?" I ask them and they nod. Taking a deep breath I start to juggle the bottles around, throwing them in the air and pouring what I needed in the drink shaker. It actually felt good to be doing this again, I had forgotten how much fun this actually was and that draws a smile from me. Once everything is in the shaker I shake it a few times before doing a few tricks with that as well. This was Kenzi's favorite part. I toss the shaker in the air and spin it quickly as it dispenses even amounts if the liquid in the glasses, never once getting a thing on the counter. I smile proudly and put small straws in each glass before looking up at Lauren's shocked face and Kenzi's utter excitement.

"That was rather impressive." I hear a gruff voice say from the doorway, "I hope you aren't trying to steal my job Bo." Dyson says with a light smile as he walks over to Lauren and kisses the top of her head.

"Hey D-Man!" Kenzi says and shoots up from her seat to hug him tightly.

"Hands off the merchandise." Hale says playfully as he strides into the bar looking like he just came from a photoshoot. "Remember he's spoken for lil mama." he says when Kenzi sticks her tongue out at him and pinches Dyson's butt making him laugh.

Lauren chuckles and stands up, "Hey Bo can I talk to you in back?" she asks with a slight gleam in her eyes that lets me know she's planning something naughty. I guess she senses my hesitation and chuckles, "I just need to ask you something." she says and walks away, hoping that I would follow her. What I really could do is get my car keys and drive away. Save myself from any possible heart ache that could come from this. I could just get away from here and forget Lauren. Forget her smile, her laugh and her beautiful eyes. I could, that's what the smart thing would be to do but that's not what I wanted. What I wanted was to go back there and let her have her way with me just like in my dream. What I wanted was her, all of her.

"Bo you just gonna stand there like an idiot or go get yo gurl?" Kenzi asks with a smirk.

"She's not my girl Kenz." I say with an eye roll.

This time Dyson chuckles, "Right and all the eye sex that goes on between you two is innocent. She wants her Bo, and you want her..."

"So take a chance and show her that." Hale says, finishing Dyson's statement with a smile.

"You know I hate when you do that." Dyson says and walks over to Hale, draping his arms loosely around his neck.

"Oh but you love when I do other things." Hale retorts with a smirk.

"Ew with a double gross." Kenzi says with a smile, "I would love to sit here while it gets super gay but the straight one has things to do so I'll see you guys later." she blows kisses at all of us before skipping out of the building.

"Bo, are you coming?" I hear Lauren yell from the back.

"Not yet but maybe later." Hale says with a snicker causing me to shake my head and chuckle.

I walk to the back and find Lauren in her bra and underwear studying her closet of costumes. For a bit I just look at her while her eyebrows furrow and then relax as she looked. She was quite cute and I was finding my self control hard to keep in tact with her standing here like she was.

"You know it's not polite to stare." she says with a knowing grin. I was so busy watching Lauren so hard that I didn't notice her stop and watch me. "What took you so long? You think I'm going to bite you?" she asks with a smirk and turns back to the closet.

I chuckle nervously and pick up a feather fan, "No...I just um...I um...I don't know." I breath out with another nervous chuckle and put the fan back where I picked it up from. "Um, what did you want to ask me?" might as well get to the point.

She pulls out a red sequined dress and lays it on the chair nearest to her, "Well, I know we went out last night but I was hoping you would go to my high school class reunion with me tonight?" She asks with a smile and puts her hands on her hips. "You don't have to of course, I can find someone else to go but I really would like to go with you."

Just like that the reminder that Lauren could easily replace me when she was tired of waiting for me to make up mind on what I wanted with her came rushing to the forefront of my mind. It was true, Lauren could find someone else to go to the reunion with her. Hell she could find several someones to go with her if that's what she wanted, but she was standing here saying that she only wanted to go with me. She didn't want to go with the other people she could go with, she just wanted me and that made me smile.

"Of course if you don't want to it's not a big problem." Lauren says, her voice clearly not hiding her disappointment.

She must've taken my silence as a no. "Lauren I would love to go to your reunion with you." I say with a smile.

She looks at me and a slow smile spreads across her face before she looks down at her hands and nods, "Great, I'll come and pick you up at seven."

I nod, "It's a date." I say and turn to leave only to be stopped by Lauren grabbing my wrist.

"Um, it's formal so um you should wear a cocktail dress or something." she says nervously and releases me.

"Okay." I say softly and lean in to kiss her cheek, "I'll see you at seven." I whisper before turning and leaving the club. Luck for me Dyson and Hale were too busy focused on each other they didn't see me slip out of the club. They would've questioned and teased me just like Kenzi probably was going to do when I got home. Oh well, I had a date with Lauren tonight and I wouldn't hold back this time. It was clear that Lauren wanted me and I wanted her so what was I holding back for? I could hear Emily telling me that life was too short. I of all people should know that things can go from great to tragic in a matter of seconds. It was something that I've learned the hard way and I would have to start seizing the moment and I would start tonight.

As I drive to my office on the other side of town my cell rings, "Dennis." I answer.

"Hello ma'am, there is an Evony asking for you." it was my assistant.

Evony? What the hell did she want?

I sigh heavily, "Tell her that I'm on my way and to wait in my office for my arrival."

"Yes ma'am." she says before hanging up the phone.

I really didn't feel like dealing with this woman but it seemed that I couldn't avoid her for the life of me. Now she knew where I worked and my part in the club so she was defiantly not going anywhere.

I walk into the lobby of my building and I'm greeted by the receptionist Krystal, "Hey Bo, there's some crazy lady demanding your attention in your office." she says with an eye roll. "All the ladies are falling after you. I don't think this boss is very fond of that."

Around the office I was known as a tyrant because I kept the office on a tight leash. I didn't mean to come off that way but when your boss is a stickler protocol you have to keep those under you in place. It wasn't like I was forcing people to stay in the office when it was time to go home or telling the people who didn't do their work to take it home. I simply made it known that I wouldn't hesitate to fire those who couldn't meet up to the standards that I required and I had no problem making examples of people. That's how I got the name Wicked Witch of the Bo, but occasionally I would joke around with the staff. There was no reason to always be a tight ass.

I chuckle and shake my head, "I don't want this one, she is indeed crazy." I say with a wink before walking past my assistant with a nod and into my office to find Evony sitting on my desk.

"Bo, darling there you are." she says excitedly and claps her hands together.

"Evony." I say flatly as I sit down at my desk.

"Oh come on, aren't you happy to see me?" she says feigning hurt.

I scoff and pick up the files that have been left for me, "That depends, What's your definition of happy?" I ask and open up a few of the files.

"Well, since you aren't up for a little play time I guess I'll get straight to the point." she says and stands straight up.

"Please do." I say, not bothering to look up at her.

"I came here to formally ask you if you would like to sell The Sax." my head shoots up but she holds up her hand, "Let me finish dear. I know Lauren doesn't want to sell the club because she doesn't want it to be a strip club but you seem like a woman of logical thinking. Maybe you could talk her into it or something. I mean, it would be much more respectable to go out this way than having the bank come and take it don't you think?"

I chuckle sarcastically, "So what your asking me is to convince my business partner to sell the club that she and my father worked so hard to build?"

She looks up at the ceiling and nods with a wife smile, "Yup, I knew you would see the big picture dear."

I stand up so I could be eye to eye with her, "Over my dead body." I say through clenched teeth. "Im telling you this one time, and one time only, The Sax...it's not for sale. Find yourself another club."

Evony stares at me with a smirk, "Okay. I hear you. It's not for sale, but I'm not going to stop trying." she says as she walks to my office door. "The Sax will be mine and I don't think there's a damn thing you can do about it."

I sit back in my desk and continue to look over the files, "We will see about that." I think to myself. That woman needed to be knocked down a few notches and realize that the club was going to be fine with or without her buying. No, The Sax was going to be the most popular club if I had anything to do with it. I just had a few phone calls to make and everything was going to be fine.

**A/N: Short update I know. I have been informed that in ****_You're Just A Student _****there are potholes and things of that nature. I didn't realize it until it was pointed out to me. I guess I was so focused on getting to a happy place I added a few things that weren't supposed to be there and forgot to add the others. So if you would be so kind to let me know if I do that with this story or any other one I would greatly appreciate that. I'm going to try and do better but if there are any questions or concerns please leave a review and I will fix it as soon as possible. Any kind criticism is welcome here!**

**Happy reading! **

**Reviews please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay you guys, here's a long semi-steamy chapter. Hope ya enjoy it!**

* * *

Promptly at six I lock up the office after sending everyone home so I could go get ready for my date with Lauren. I was hoping tonight would give me a better insight if I wanted to the whole "long term" thing with Lauren. There was no reason for me to doubt that I could with her but I was taking Kenzi's advice and vein careful. I don't want to get my heart shattered again. I'd rather live a lonely life than one with a broken heart. There was no need to put myself through that pain if I could avoid it.

When I get into my apartment I hurry upstairs to my walk in closet and look over my cocktail dresses.

Lucky for me my boss always insisted I be on his arm when he went to benefits and different business get togethers so I could network. And by network he meant make everyone think he was screwing me. Of course everybody there knew I was a lesbian but they just liked to let him think that he had it better. The only thing he did have better was the fact that I could get him new clients and dismiss old one without too much hesitation. That's why I was his favorite.

Along the rack of all my dresses I had them sorted by color and length. Lauren said that it was a high school reunion so I'm sure that I needed something not too formal but not too casual either. I was glad that I had just the thing too.

There was this dress that Kenzi had mad for me a few months ago that I hadn't had a time to wear. It was a deep purple colored dress that stopped mid thigh. The back had a diamond cut out that started from my neck and stopped right above my ass. It had a elegant lace pattern on it. Kenzi said it was called haute couture and apparently it was the hottest thing on the fashion scene right now. I had no complaints about it so I took it gratefully.

If I knew one thing about class reunions it was you are always trying to show off what you've gotten since the last time you saw the people there. I didn't really need to go to this extent but I wanted to make Lauren feel like she had the best looking gal there, and I'm sure she would approve of the dress very much.

Before I put the dress on I take a quick shower and flat iron my hair, making sure to curl my bangs a little more than usual. I opt for some dark make up since Lauren seemed to like that the most from what I could tell. As I finish putting on my mascara I check the time and see that I have a text from Lauren.

Lauren: Hey I hope you're ready for tonight.

Me: You bet, I hope you like my dress ;)

Lauren: I'm sure I'd like you in anything.

I smile widely at our open flirting and quickly respond.

Me: Wait until you see me out of anything ;)

For a second I regret sending the message because it takes her a few minutes to respond and I start to think I went a little too far.

_Lauren: Sorry my tongue hit the floor and I had a little trouble picking it up lol_

I chuckle, _Me: You are setting yourself up my dear and seeing as I have fifteen minutes to get ready I'll have to see you when you get here.  
_  
_Lauren: I'm sure I won't be disappointed. I need your address btw_

I send her my address and slide into the dress, successfully zipping it up on my own. Kenzi still must be out doing whatever it is she does, not that I'm complaining. She would probably be home when I got back home...well if I actually came back home that is. Tonight I was just going to go with the flow and whatever happens happens.

I hear my doorbell ring and slip on my back pumps before striding down the stairs, my matching clutch in hand. Lauren would love this, I could feel it.

There's another knock at the door and I chuckle, "I'm coming hold your horses!" I say loudly as I unlock the door and open it only to find it's not being Lauren, it was Evony. My smile suddenly fades and I close the door more so she couldn't see in, "Didn't I deal with you already today? What do you want now?"

Evony pouts, "Awe, I'm hurt." she says before looking me up and down while licking her lips, "Hot date? Really honey I think you would do so much better at my club than and that shit hole you call an office." I grind my teeth so hard I thought they would break.

" . Evony?" I say through clenched teeth.

"What's the rush sweetie? You got somewhere important to be?" she says with a chuckle.

"Actually she does." I hear Lauren's velvety voice flow from behind Evony before her body comes into view, and man what a body. She was in a simple grey cotton dress that seemed to be apart of her skin with black heels and her hair was curled and flowing down her left shoulder. To put it bluntly, she looked good enough to fucking eat, and I mean that in every way possible.

"Lauren dear, don't you look delicious." Evony says with a grin.

Lauren rolls her eyes, "How about you go ruin someone else's night huh? We got somewhere to be." she looks at me with a wink making me smile widely. "You ready?"

I nod my head quickly and pull out my keys, "Just need to lock up."

"Great." she says with a smile and hold her hand out for me to take. "Evony you can come by my place tomorrow if you want to talk business but for tonight can you just leave it?"

Evony folds her arms across her chest, clearing no liking that idea one bit, "Fine! But I will see you tomorrow bright and early." she says with a finger pointed firmly at Lauren before stalking off and driving away in her car. What was with that woman?

"Well..." I start but notice Lauren biting her lip as her eyes travel up my legs making me chuckle and smirk as I wait for her eyes to meet mine. "You like what you see?" I ask devilishly.

Lauren just nods her head while wrapping her arms around my waist and pulling my firmly against her. "I'm sorry she came to you home. I should've warned you that she's a bit much." she says while her eyes stay locked on my lips.

I wrap my arms loosely around her neck and shrug, "It's no biggie really. I've dealt with worse."

Her hands slowly make there way from the top of the diamond in my dress to the bottom of it pulling a widespread shiver from my body, "You look so damn sexy in this." she whispers against my lips. "I'll have to make sure everyone keeps their hands off of you."

"Well I'm sure if your hands were on me they wouldn't try anything." I say with a sexy smile and bite her lip lightly. "I'm all yours Lauren, there's no need to worry."

She pushes forward and catches me in a heated kiss that I felt all the way to the tip of my toes. Our lips move together so perfectly that it all felt like a dream, but even my dreams weren't this good to me. A small whimper escaped my lips when her tongue makes it's way into my mouth. My hands tangle in her blonde curls and tug lightly. That must've set something off because next thing I knew I found myself pushed forcefully against my front door and my leg instinctively wrapped around her small waist.

Oh god. If we didn't get a move on soon I would let her take me right here on the front step.

"Lauren." I whisper when I feel her lips trail down my jaw and latch on to my neck as she sucks my skin. "Fuck...Lauren. I think...mmm...I think we should get moving. If we want...fuck...to make it." I moan out as her hands slowly start to make their way up my dress and to my ass.

"But this is so much better." she whispers hotly into my ear and I shudder.

God it felt so good. "But we'll be late." I say against her lips before kissing her again, "We should really get going."

Lauren chuckles and pulls back to look at me with kiss swollen lips, "You know if you want this to stop you'll have to be a little more convincing." she grabs firmly at my ass and moves it up and down while bitting her lip, "Because your body is telling me something different than your mouth."

"Well well well, If it isn't the 'just friends' lesbians." Kenzi says loudly, causing Lauren so slowly pull away from me blushing. "You know, if you guys want to get your freak on you should probably do it in the house. Where people can't see you." she jokes.

"How much of that did you see?" I ask, still trying to catch my breath.

"Enough to know that you won't be home tonight." she says with a wink and pushes me off the door.

"I'll go wait in the car Bo." Lauren says and saunters down the steps, my eyes never leaving her ass.

I feel Kenzi tap my shoulder and I turn to find her smirking at me, "You know it's okay to like her. I can tell you do."

"It's complicated Kenz." I say unconvincingly.

"Yeah so is making toast." she says sarcastically, "Come on BoBo, it's time for you to get that beautiful heart back out there and from the look that Lauren gives you...she wants to do the same with you."

I sigh heavily, "I'm just scared Kenz. I feel so much more this time."

She places her hands on my shoulders and smiles, "And that's why you have to take a chance sweet cheeks." she kisses my forehead, "I love you and if this doesn't work out I'll be right here, but I need you to try first okay?"

For a bit I stare at her with a raised eyebrow before finally giving in. She's right and she knows she's right, "Fine."

Kenzi claps her hands together and smacks my thigh, "Great, and might I add that you look extremely hot in that dress. I'll have to make more for you. Now shoo!" she swats at me.

I turn and start walking towards Lauren's car while saying, "Kenz, you could put this in a garbage bag and it would still look good."

"Someone's cocky!" she yells back, "Do everything I wouldn't do!"

I chuckle and open the passenger door before sliding into the cool car. It was a hot summer night plus Lauren's little make out session just added to the heat of the night. I couldn't wait for this reunion to be over so I could see where the rest of the night takes us.

* * *

Lauren pulls her car to a stop in front of a local high school and turns to me, "Okay so a few ex's of mine are going to be in there." I groan. "I know, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I just really wanted you to come with me."

I smile widely, "Lauren I would've come with you even if there where aliens here."

She chuckles and cups my cheek, "Just remember that I only have eyes for you. I want you to be my girl Bo before anybody else can snatch you up."

A hot blush spreads through my cheeks and I look down with a shy smile, "I think I should be the one worrying about someone snatching you up. I'm not that great." I say softly, still finding the armrest in between us more interesting than the person sitting on side of me.

Lauren uses her index finger to bring my eyes to hers and smiles softly, "Baby, who ever told you that is a damn fool." she says before snaking her hand behind my neck and pulling me on for a kiss that turns my brains into useless mush.

"Mmm, I think you could make me think differently." I say and linger on her lips a little longer.

She smirks against my mouth, "And how would I do that?"

A smile spreads across my face and I pull back to look into her beautiful brown eyes, "Take me on a date. Just you and me."

"I would love to do that." she says and pecks me again before unbuckling both of our seat belts, "Now let's get this over with."

I nod and exit the care gracefully, "You know, you look pretty hot in that dress." I say as she makes her way around the car, hips swaying to their own rhythm.

She smirks, "You should see me out of it." she says lowly and grabs my hand, leading me into the gymnasium. I expected it too look like a party but what I do didn't expect was for it to look like a prom, which I never went to.

We walk up to the check in table and Lauren signs herself in before turning to me, "Would you like to dance with me?"

I give her the "really?" look before shaking my head, "Didn't I tell you I'm a lousy dance ?"

She smiles that smile I love so much and squeezes my hand, "Come on for me? Pleeeeeaaase?" she wines and bats her eyelashes in the most adorable way that I couldn't say no.

"That's cheating." I chuckle and she shrugs. "Alright lets dance, but hands were I can see them cowboy."

"I make no promises." she says with a giggle and leads me to the middle of the dance floor just as they started playing Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not by Thompson Square. Either this was done on purpose or this was just a happy coincidence, either way I was glad to dance to it with Lauren.

Lauren pulls me close to her and looks into my eyes with a soft smile as we sway to the music. "You are so beautiful." she whispers and wipes the hair out of my face as I blush. "I'm serious Bo. You take my breath away."

The intensity in her eyes told me that she wasn't kidding. That she actually thought I was breathtaking and that in itself took my breath away as well.

"You know...if I didn't know any better Lauren Lewis I'd think you were flirting with me." I say with a smirk.

She laughs lightly and pulls me closer to her, resting our foreheads together, "If I didn't know any better I'd think you wanted me to flirt with you."

A chuckle escapes me and I smile, "That's not the only thing." I say slyly.

"Watch it, there's nothing stopping me from dragging you to the bathroom." she says and kisses my ear. "I already want you in every way I can have you so this teasing isn't making it any better."

I tighten my arms around her neck and we get lost in the feel of each other's bodies. I don't think I've ever felt this warm and so far away from the people around me than I did when I was with Lauren. She made me forget that we were in a room full of people who were most likely staring at us. She made me forget everything except my growing feelings for her, and I think that in it's self spoke volumes.

"Mind if I cut in?" I hear a voice ask off to my right and Lauren stiffens.

Lauren's grip tightens on my hips and she bring me closer, if that was even possible at this point. "Nadia." she says bitterly.

The woman smiles and throws me a brief glance, "Lauren, it's so nice to see you. How have you been?"

"Better since you left." she mumbles and I detangle myself from her only to have her grab my hand and squeeze it tightly, causing me to look up in panicked her eyes, "Where are you going?"

I smile lightly, "Right here if that's where you want me."

She smiles and squeezes my hand lightly, "This is the only place I want you."

Nadia clears her throat and focuses her gaze on me, "Hello, I'm Nadia, Lauren's ex, and you are?" she raises an eyebrow at me.

I stand my ground as my jealously starts to rev up. I'm not even sure why but this woman was rubbing me the wrong way and I needed her to know that Lauren wasn't hers anymore. Hell, she wasn't even mine. Which is why I surprised myself when, "I'm Bo, Lauren's girlfriend." came tumbling out of my mouth like it was no big deal.

"Oh. I see." Nadia nods and looks over her shoulder. "Lauren I'm sure you remember Donna." she says with a smirk as a short lanky red head walks over and stands next to her.

"Hello Lauren." Donna waves awkwardly and looks up at Nadia with a pointed stare, "Babe, I kinda want to sit."

"In a minute." Nadia waves her request off and focuses her attention back Lauren and I, "So...how long have you two been together? How did you meet?"

"Long enough." Lauren's says harshly and turns to me, "I'm a little hungry, you wanna get something to eat."

"Yes please." I say with a smile as she snakes her arm around my waist and leads me past Nadia and Donna.

"It was nice to see you two again." she says and continues to walk until we are at the buffet table.

"You okay?" I ask as she grabs a plate and hands it to me without saying a word. "Lauren?" still nothing. I take the plate from her and sit it on the table before cupping her face with both of my hands. "Hey? You okay?"

She smiles lightly and leans in to give me a small peck, "Lets just get this over with so we can get out of here."

"What else do we have to do before we can leave?" I ask anxiously.

"Hmm, well, they are gonna give some speech and then let us mingle a bit, catch up. Then we can leave I suppose." she explains with a huff and I let my hands drop from her face. "After the speech I just need to see if a few people are here and then I can take you home." she winks and grabs her plate to load up.

I grab my plate as well and bump her hip lightly with mine, "You're taking me home?"

"If that's okay with you, I would like for you to come back to my house." she says with a smirk and looks at me through her eyelashes. "You know, just to talk."

"Talk riiiight." I say with a breathy chuckle. It amazed me how easily it was for me to fall back into my "pre-Emily's death" Bo. It made me feel like myself again and I found myself holding on to this feeling for dear life.

As we sit at a table I notice Nadia staring holes into me. What is this chicks problem? I mean, I know I'm with her ex but it's not like I'm flaunting what we may it may not have in front of her. If she had a problem I don't understand why she didn't just speak up instead of staring at my like I stole her favorite toy.

"Honey, you alright over there?" Lauren asks and lays her hand lightly on my bare thigh.

I turn to her and smile lightly, "Yeah I'm good, just looking around."

"You aren't eating." she says and points to my untouched plate of veggies.

"Right, sorry." I say with a nervous laugh and pick up my fork.

We just sit and eat, occasionally glancing at each other and smiling. There wasn't a need to fill the silence. Both of us were completely okay with sitting in silence and that made me smile. My mother always said that if the only thing that you could hear in the silence were each other's breaths then you knew it was right.

After we finish our food a man comes up to the podium, who I suspected was the principal of the school, and starts giving a speech on how much that class left an imprint on the school and how grateful and proud he is of everyone there. After he called up some student I stopped listening because Lauren's hand started trailing lightly up my leg under the cloth covered table.

I send a glance her way but she's leaning on her right hand and pretending to listen to whatever it was that the student on stage was talking about. Even though she wasn't looking at me I saw the smirk cross her face as she squeezed my inner thigh. What the hell is she doing?

I shift in my seat and clear my throat, trying to tell her subtly so knock it off but she just laughs quietly to herself as her hand continues it's slow journey to my now wet panties.

It seemed she was enjoying herself because even when someone at the table we were sitting at started talking to her she still was messing with me.

Lauren looks at me with a raised eyebrow when she notices my eyes closed, "Bo? Are you alright?" she asks and slides her hands between my clenched thighs, asking for me to spread my legs.

I clench my teeth together and slowly open my legs. "Um, yeah I'll be alright." I say and nod when her fingers lightly trace over me. A shudder runs through my body and she turns attention back to the person she was talking to. How was nobody noticing her hand up my dress? For a second I wished someone would so she could stop torturing me. I mean I know I could stop it at any time but I didn't want to.

The room erupts in applause and Lauren takes her hand away just so she can clap along with the rest of us.

"Hey, I'm gonna go to the ladies room." I say and get up from my seat, hoping that she would stay out here and just let me go collect my nerves. But of course she doesn't.

"I'll come with you." she says and excuses herself from the table before grabbing my hand.

When we get in the bathroom I make sure that no one is in here before turning to Lauren and pinning her against the counter.

"Well this is a nice surprise." she says and bites her lip while eying mine.

"What isn't nice is you teasing me like that back there." I say and push myself against her when she tries to lean forward and kiss me.

She laughs darkly and hovers above my lips, "I would apologize but that would be a lie."

"It's not okay you know, to tease me." I say and kiss her lips softly. "I won't be held responsible for the outcome." my voice comes out lowly as I let my hands travel down the outside of her thighs and then to the inside.

Lauren shivers against me and wraps her arms loosely around my neck, "I'm loving where this is going." she says with a sexy chuckle.

"Mmm." I hum and cup her sex, slightly massaging it. "Where this should be going is back to your place." I let my hand slide up and down her, making her hips roll slowly.

The bathroom door flies open and I quickly push myself off of her beautiful body, "Lauren! They are calling for you!" the woman says and eyes me suspiciously. If she saw anything she wasn't making a big deal about it.

Lauren looks at me with a to be continued eyes before waltzing out of the bathroom saying, "Here I come."

I let out a frustrated sigh and look at myself in the mirror. Wow. I haven't down something like that in a while and oddly I liked it. I just wish we could've finished it off or at least gotten the hell out of here so I could touch every part of her without being interrupted. I hadn't noticed how long it's been sense I've had sex until now. That would all change tonight if I had any say in it.

Walking back into the gym I quickly sit in my seat and watch Lauren as she talks about how she hopes people's lives are better than it was in high school, her favorite memories of teachers, etc.. She wasn't really saying anything all that important and I was distracted by her mouth and how bad I wanted it on every inch of my body that I didn't really listen.

We lock eyes as I'm biting my lips and recrossing my legs. I see her eyes darken and she stumbles over her words making me laugh slightly.

I feel eyes on me and when I look to my left I notice Nadia fuming. I couldn't stop the laugh that escapes my lips as I turn my attention back to Lauren just as she rolls her eyes with a sigh. "You know, I really don't give a shit about this. I need to get to my house and take care of some things so you guys enjoy your night while I go and enjoy mine." The gym erupts in laughter and applause as Lauren quickly exits the stage and stands in front of me.

"You ready to get out of here?" I ask as I stand.

Lauren grabs the back of my neck and pulls me in for a searing kiss. One of those kisses that makes your body erupt in excitement and heat. I felt the goosebumps prick all over my body as her hands drug from my neck to the small of my back, pulling me in as closely as she can get me. My hands curl in her hair and moan lightly into her mouth.

"Ladies, people are staring." I barely hear a woman, who sounded like Nadia say.

Lauren pulls away from me and laughs before saying, "Let em." and dragging me out of the gym and to her car. Tonight, I wouldn't have to dream about how Lauren felt against me, inside me. No, tonight I got the real thing.

* * *

Lauren drives quickly back to her house and parks in the attached garage. Her house was beautiful to say the least. It was a two story white brick house. There were flower beds throughout the front yard. There were light blue shudders on every window and had a big stain glass front door. To put it lightly, it was a house you would see in a home decorating magazine, a house that you would only dream of.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asks me before we get out of the car, "I know you are a little reluctant to get into anything with anyone so I don't want you to do anything you don't want to."

I smile and cup her cheek, "What I want is you. Nobody makes me feel like you do when I'm with you Lauren and I want this." A sweet smile plays across her lips and she nods, "I was serious when I told Nadia I was your girlfriend. Life's too short and I..."

Lauren cuts me off with her lips smashing into mine, I glide my hand behind her neck and she cups my cheeks, "Come upstairs with me?"

"I can't go anywhere when you're holding my face like this." I say with a laugh.

She drops her hands from my face and unbuckles both of our seat belts just like she did earlier tonight, "Well let's get a move on!"

Lauren and I quickly make our way into the house and to Lauren's bedroom. As we pass through the living room my last visit here comes to mind and how close I was to letting her take my against one of her walls. Possibly all of them.

"You sure you ready or this?" Lauren asks as she pulls me into her bedroom.

I unzip my dress and let it fall to my feet, "More ready than you know." I say and bite my lip.

Lauren give me a wide smile and literally tackles me on the bed, making us both laugh as she straddles my places soft kisses on my neck while snaking her hands from my thighs to my stomach. I let out a pleasures sigh until she starts to tickle me.

"No! Lauren stop!" I scream as I squirm under her but she doesn't stop.

"Awe what's the matter baby? Are you ticklish?" she asks through her laughter.

I kick my legs and try to get away from her, "What is this high school!? Stop!" I scream and try to grab her hands.

"Oh no you're not going anywhere." she says and pins my hands down above my head.

"Hell no!" I say and flip us over, pinning Lauren down with her hands above her head and my hips pressing her down. "What do you think you're doing exactly?"

Lauren laughs and tries to wiggle from under me, "I'm trying to do you."

I hold her wrists down with my left am hand and let my right slide under her dress and to her panties. "Is that so?" she nods and bites her lips. "I think I'll do you first."

"Mmm, please." she pleads and pushes her hips into my hand.

I slide Lauren's dress up and over head head before sliding off her panties and bra. Now, Lauren was beautiful with any kind of clothes on but I swear this was a whole new level. My breath caught in my chest and I felt like if I was all too lucky to get to see her body.

"What?" she asks me with a shy smile.

I shake my head and motion for her to come closer, "Nothing, you're just so damn beautiful."

Lauren smiles and straddles my waist, "Well how about you show me..." she takes my hand and puts it over her sex. "just how beautiful you think I am."

I moan lowly at the feeling of how ready for me she is. I've never had a partner where pleasing them is the only thing I'm worried about, and right now...I just wanted to hear her scream me name. Or just scream in general.

"Bo..." she whispers and grinds herself into my hand. "I need you inside Bo. Mmm, please."

Unable to deny such a lovely request I slip two fingers slowly into her sex. "Lauren..." I sigh. "You feel so good."

She grips my shoulders and grinds herself into my hand harder and faster. I couldn't take my eyes off of her face as she threw her head back and let out a throaty moan. God she's beautiful.

I curl my fingers inside of her as she clenches around my fingers, "Fuck Bo." she groans and smashes her lips into mine. My arm wraps tightly around her waist as she rides me harder and faster so she doesn't lose her balance. "Ugh...oh fu-Bo!" she writhes above me and rides the waves of her climax. "Oh god." she groans and falls limp against me. I don't think there was anything more beautiful than watching her come undone. No one could tell me anything differently.

After she gains her composure back she sucks hard on my neck, most likely leaving a mark, before flipping me over and whispering, "My turn." and boy did she have a turn. If this what sex was like with this woman I wouldn't ever tire of it. Ever tire of her. I wouldn't want to.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: I want to take a second and thank all of you who read, follow, favorite and review my stories. You guys have no clue how much motivation it gives me to read your words. So thank you guys very much for that. I apologize for any mistakes so far, I don't have a beta yet so yeah haha.**_

_**Another this is, there's so much of me in this story. The characters have so much of me in it and when I write love stories it's mainly so I can give myself hope that I'll get an epic love like my otp.**_

_**That's just a little about me.**_

* * *

I wake up the next morning with a satisfied smile on my face. Last night was absolutely amazing and I don't think any night could ever compare to it. It was absolutely amazing. Lauren is amazing. The first thing I notice once I stretch out is that Lauren isn't in the bed with me anymore. Just cool sheets on the side where she should be. This brings a frown to my face until I notice a silk robe with a note on the top of it at the foot of the bed.

_Bo,_

Last night was amazing, and to show my appreciation I would like my girl to come downstairs for breakfast.

Lauren

Hmm, breakfast and my favorite lady. I think yes. So I put the rob on, not bothering to tie it, and make my way down stairs to the kitchen.

"Babe?" I call out when I notice the kitchen is full of food and quite Lauren-less.

"I'm out here." I hear her call out from the back porch.

I smile warmly and make my way to her after grabbing a piece of bacon. "Good morning pretty lady." I say softly and give her a quick peck. "You weren't in bed when I woke up." I pout slightly.

Lauren chuckles and pulls me into her lap, "I'm sorry, Evony came by bright and early just like she said and once I'm up there's no going back to bed." she kisses my cheek. "Plus you looked too cute to wake up so I let you sleep." she runs her hands over the silk robe with a smile. "I like this on you."

I look down at her hands and smile. I've never felt so much for one person. Lauren made me feel so alive and free. Like I actually mattered. It's a wonderful feeling and I haven't felt this good since Emily. I should probably tell Lauren about my late fiancée. I just didn't know how to bring it up. Maybe the next time we go on a date I could tell her. I want her to know every part of me. The good and bad. I want her to know what I was like when I was young and naive. How I got through all the hard shit after Em past away. I want her to know it all and I think that's another reason I don't feel the need to run from her. She just gives me a reason to stay.

"Hey." Lauren kisses my arm and looks up at me with a small smile.

"Yeah?"

"Where do you go when you space out on me like that?" she asks softly as she looks deeply into my eyes, trying to understand what I'm feeling.

I turn all the way in her lap so that my legs wrap around the back of the chair, "I just keep thinking about you, me and Emily."

She looks up at me in confusion, "Emily?"

I nod and give her a sad smile, "Yeah, she was my fiancée." Well it looked like this talk wasn't happening sooner than I expected. I guess it's okay, I'd rather it be out in the open than me keep it to myself. I've done that for too long already.

Lauren stiffens slightly and stills her hands, "Fiancée?" she asks, her voice rising slightly. "You have a fiancée who you're still in love with?"

I look at her with wide eyes and shake my head quickly, "No Lauren you don't understand." I start but she cuts me off.

"Damn right I don't. Why would you lead me on if you're in love with someone else?" she asks and pushes me firmly off her lap so she can pace. "What the hell Bo?"

I reach out for her but she pulls away forcefully, "Lauren..." I say softly, tears quickly welling up and spilling down my cheeks. How could she accuse me of something like that? Was the way I felt about her not clear? Okay, maybe I was a little hesitant but after how I made love to her last night is think it was obvious how I felt about her, but I guess not. This was like the night I lost Emily all over again which only brings more tears to my eyes.

Lauren holds up her hands to me, "No Bo. No. You come into my life and make me feel so good only to smash all of it? Why would you agree to be my girlfriend if you're in love with someone else huh?" she fumes and runs her hands through her hair in frustration. "If you love her so much why aren't you with her then?"

I look down at my feet and let my tears fall silently. I've never seen Lauren jump to conclusion like this. Anytime we talked and she made an assumption she would let me clear it up, but now...now she was just throwing accusations out because it suited her.

"You can't even look at me!" she yells. "Look at me Bo." my head still hangs down as I prepare for the climax of this whole argument and the look of pity and regret that was surely going to flash through Lauren's eyes. "Dammit! I'm such and idiot. How could I be so stupid to believe this was real?"

I sniffle and look up into her honey eyes, "I'm not with her because she's dead. Happy now?" I bite at her and quickly make my way upstairs and into my clothes. I can't believe for a second I thought that I could do this. Truth was that I'm ready to settle down and start a family. I'm ready for all of that with someone who wants the same thing. What I'm not ready for is this heart ache in my chest that came along with it. I haven't known Lauren that long but I want her to be my one. I want her to be the one I run to. I want her to be the first thing I see when I wake up and the last thing I see when I go to sleep. Sadly for me it seemed like she didn't want any of that. I mean, either she's so terrified of someone actually caring for her that she causes arguments or she just wanted one thing from me and then picked a fight on purpose, and I truly didn't know which one was worse.

Lauren's room door opens and she slowly steps in, "Bo." she says softly.

I clench my jaw to stop more tears from falling and grab my purse before heading into the bathroom and locking the door. I needed to get out of here but I didn't want to get out of here with Lauren so I decide I call Kenzi.

Thankfully she picks up quickly, "There she is! Sex machine! I want to know every detail!" Kenzi says and for once I don't laugh. Not even a chuckle, just more tears.

I sniffle, "Um, Kenz. Can you come get me from Lauren's?"

There's a brief pause, "Bo? What's wrong, what happened?"

I force down a sob and sniffle again, "I don't really wanna talk about it Kenzi just please hurry and come get me. Please." I beg as my voice starts to crack and more tears fall.

"Okay, I'm turning the car around right now. Text me the address." she says softly.

"Thanks." I reply softly before hanging up the phone and texting her the address. I guess I would just stay locked up in the bathroom until she told me that she was here.

There's a knock on the door, "Bo, please. Talk to me? Please." she begs. "I'm sorry for jumping, I have a habit of doing that when I know I could get hurt." I still don't say anything and I can hear her slide down the door to the floor, "I guess it's easier to accept hurt that isn't there rather than wait for a hurt that could show up at any time. I shouldn't have accused you and I really am sorry Bo." I can hear the sincerity in her voice but it doesn't stop the tears or ease the hurt that she caused. "Pleas just...talk to me."

I walk over to the door and lay my palm and cheek flat against as tears roll down my face. This morning started so perfect only to be ended with hurt feelings and a broken heart. I would talk to Lauren but right now what I needed was to get out of here and go crawl into my bed for a while. Thankfully it was a Saturday so I didn't have to go into the office for the next few days. I would probably stay away from The Sax for a bit as well. I need Lauren to know exactly what she wants because if it's a serious relationship then I'm happy to give that to her but if she's too afraid to let someone make her feel then I wasn't going to fight her on it. The ball was in her court for once and I would just have to see what she does with it.

My phone starts to ring and I quickly pick up, "Yeah?" I answer softly.

"Come on babe I'm outside." Kenzi says and hangs up.

I would have to do the tango with Lauren for a bit before she would actually let me go and I don't think in really in the mood for it anymore.

I cautiously open the bathroom door and Lauren stands slowly, taking in my red puff eyes and my body dressed in my clothes from last night. She looked like she wanted to say something but quickly stopped herself.

"Kenzi is here to get me." I say, effectively breaking the, for the first time, awkward silence. Lauren just nods and looks down at her bare feet. "Look, Lauren, I want this, I want you. I want you to know everything about me there is to know. I haven't wanting this since my fiancée and the fact that you just jumped to conclusions without letting me explain hurts." I sigh and run a hand through my hair. "I understand you're afraid to get hurt, who isn't, but you can't drive people away." I hear Kenzi beep the horn impatiently. "I'm going to go home and I'll talk to you on Monday. I want you to be sure that this is what you want. That I'm what you want." I say softly and cup her cheek. "I could fall in love with you Lauren Lewis. I need to know that you could fall for me too." I say softly before looking into her eyes one more time and gliding down the stairs willing tears to stay in my eyes. This was going to be a horrible weekend.

* * *

When I get home I go straight to my room and get into bed after taking off my clothes and showering. It was only noon but I really didn't feel like being up and about. Right now I just kinda wanted to lay in my room alone. Kenzi sensed something was wrong so she didn't really make a big deal about it. Though I'm sure she will later.

Of course I had a few texts from Lauren apologizing and asking me to text or call her back. I wasn't going to yet. I don't want to doubt whether or no she wants this but the way she attacked me earlier makes me a little reluctant. I didn't do anything wrong. I tried to explain but she wouldn't let me. For right now I just need a few days to get my thoughts together, maybe go talk to my mom. Either way however this played out I don't think I could go back to being locked away all the time. This past week or so has kind of shown me that I can be the old me but keep the new me here too. I didn't have to pick one or the other and that made me comfortable.

I'm not sure when I fell asleep but when I wake up I hear voices downstairs. One for sure was Kenzi but the other was one that I didn't know if I was hearing right. Either Lauren was in my living room talking with Kenzi or I was just hearing things.

I get out of bed and pull on my men's boxers and tank top, not bothering to put on a bra or underwear, and make my way into the living room. The wall clock said it was a little past six and Lauren should be at the club by now but there she was, sitting on my couch with Kenzi.

I peer over the corner to watch and listen to them,"Okay so I was thinking black leather couches on the walls but in the middle, around a dance floor, there could be high tables with chairs." Kenzi throws a suggestion out in the open. "There's a red that I saw when I was shopping the other day, very dark, very sensuous and I think it would go fab with the couches."

Lauren just nods and takes a sip of her what looking like sparkling water, "That sounds perfect. My living room is like that. I love sensuous colors and patterns."

"Hmm, now I see why you likey my BoBo." Kenzi says nudging her with a wink.

Lauren's face falls and I walk silently through the living room and into the kitchen, completely ignoring the two women on my couch. What the hell was she doing here? Well I know why she's here but why couldn't they do this in the office of The Sax, or at Kenzi's office? I mean that way I could just avoid Lauren all weekend and the deal with my problems Monday.

I grab a bottle of water and a banana before walking back through the living room and into my room. Again not even looking in their direction. I could hear Kenzi scoff as I make my way to my room.

"Bo, what the shit dude?" I hear Kenzi say in annoyance but I ignore her and close my door quietly. She was going to give me shit about this no doubt now.

My room door opens just as I get comfortable under my blankets, "Kenzi get out. I don't feel like hearing your shit right now." I say and pull the blankets over my head while kicking my legs.

"Well I guess it's good I'm not Kenzi then right?" Lauren says and I shoot straight up and look at her with wide eyes. "Just...let me say this and then I'll leave if that's what you want." I think about it for a bit. Why should I let her explain herself when she would let me do the same? Why should I give her a chance? _Because you are falling for her you idiot_. I hear the little voice in my head says sarcastically. I hated when she was right.

I nod slowly and Lauren takes a deep breath before walking fully into my room, standing at the foot of my bed. "When you started telling me about Emily all I could think about was somebody else having your heart. Having you. I don't know why I said the things I said. I don't think saying it was jealously is a good enough excuse. I really should've let you explain but instead I put my walls back up and pushed you out because I thought that you were just in it for the sex." she sighs and plays with a string hanging off of my comforter. "You were right. I'm terrified of getting hurt. But what I'm more terrified of Bo is this connection that I got so quickly with you. I've never been this attached to someone within the first few weeks of knowing them." she sits down on the bed and holds my eyes. "I'm sorry for shutting you out and saying what I said. I had no place." I sit listening intently at her explain herself wondering if she was going to the say the three words I wanted her to. "I'm sorry about Emily. I want to know all about her. I want to know all about your life before now." she crawls on the bed and straddles my legs with glassy eyes, "I want you."

And there it was. The words I wanted to hear. Everything I wanted to hear from this woman.

I sit with a eyes closer, a small smile growing by the second. I look up at her and mutter, "That's all I wanted to hear." before pulling her down on top of me, holding her tightly and smiling when she squeezed me back with the same strength.

For a while we just lay there, listening to each other's breaths and lightly tracing patterns on each other's skin. It was only when Lauren said she had to go to work that we finally let go of each other. She kissed my lips softly before departing, leaving me to sleep and dream peacefully. Maybe we could do this. Maybe.


End file.
